


Nient’altro che un uomo

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, POV Multiple, Young Bruce Wayne, e vabbè andiamo così, the Kanes are meh, the Waynes are not good people, un sacco di flashback
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: I due avvocati si lanciano uno sguardo nervoso e l'uomo si schiarisce la gola, mentre lei abbassa gli occhi, come se si sentisse in colpa. “Deve mentire” gli dice. “Le devo chiedere di mentire sul suo rapporto con i defunti coniugi Wayne. Le devo chiedere di fermare Bruce da chiamarla papà in pubblico e devo chiederle di dissuadere Julia da dire in pubblico che lei e Bruce sono fratelli gemelli. Le devo chiedere di mentire a Gotham. Almeno per adesso. È l'unico modo che abbiamo per restituirle suo figlio.”“Ci dispiace” sussurra l'uomo, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani.Non sono loro che dovrebbero chiedere scusa.O quello che è successo prima e dopo la morte di Martha Kane e Thomas Wayne. Forse.





	1. Parte uno: Artù, Ginevra e Lancillotto

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimamente brancolo molto del buio, facendomi i fatti miei. E, mentre mi faccio i fatti miei e scrollo i miei social incontro cose e mi è capitato di trovare la nuova iniziativa della Weekly Prompt sul gruppo di Writer's Wing e mi è venuto un colpo di testa. Sono settimane che stavo pensando di scrivere una pennywayne ma non una pennywayne pennywayne quanto una Pennywayne, con tutti i trope che piacciono a me e gli hc che piacciono a me e cose così (ma tanto chi legge le pannywayne?) (dai la sto scrivendo proprio per me, quindi) e il prompt mi ha dato lo spunto per la prima delle tre parti.
> 
> Il prompt, che è: "帰り花 (kaeribana), Giapponese, nome  
> 1\. Seconda fioritura, fenomeno in cui la natura si risveglia in mesi lontani dalla primavera  
> 2\. [arcaismo] Ritorno al lavoro da parte di una prostituta o di un attore di teatro" E mi ha ispirata a mille. Lo sapete che Alfred era un attore? Cavolo. Le cose che si ricordano quando si vuole scrivere su un personaggio!
> 
> La storia la divido in tre: la prima parte è su Bruce, la seconda è la pennywayne e la terza è su Julia. Almeno ci provo. E ANDIAMO.

# Nient'altro che un uomo

> Fra un minuto non saprò più chi sei e tu non saprai più chi sono io. Ma saremo insieme. Come deve essere. La gente buona finisce all'inferno, perché non è capace di perdonarsi. Io so di non riuscirci, ma riesco a perdonare te. ( **Al di là dei sogni** )

 

### Parte uno: Artù, Ginevra e Lancillotto

  
Quando Jim entra in quella stanza, vorrebbe poter dire di aver notato subito lo stato in cui il giovane Bruce Wayne si trova, ma starebbe mentendo. Tra le sfarzose stanze della Gotham Academy, tra le tende pesanti, gli enormi divani e le scrivanie di un gusto antico, Bruce Wayne diventava quello che è e che in un qualche modo sarà sempre: un bambino che non attira l'attenzione.  
  
Tuttavia nota Christopher Dent, l'espressione infastidita, spazientita, di fronte a un muro che sembra essere insormontabile, o comunque troppo alto per essere ignorato.   
  
E Jim nota il bambino solo nel momento in cui il bambino nota lui, quando Bruce alza lo sguardo, i suoi enormi occhi blu erano diventati rossi, forse non smette di piangere dal giorno in cui i suoi genitori erano morti, e si era alzato in piedi, di scatto, nella sua uniforme che sembra andargli troppo grande, per incontrare in mezzo alla stanza Jim. Jim lo nota solo in quel momento, quando col mento alto e il respiro spezzato, Bruce gli aveva chiesto: “Quando potrò tornare a casa?”  
  
Christopher aveva sbuffato, passandosi una mano sulla testa temporaneamente priva di capelli. E Jim non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto rispondere a questa domanda. Quindi aveva posato una mano sulla spalla di Bruce e aveva provato a dirgli, con un tono grave e monotono, per non allarmarlo: “Devi collaborare col signor Dent, prima.”  
  
E Bruce aveva abbassato lo sguardo, guardato lontano, da qualche parte dietro le spalle di Jim. Questo bambino sembra sempre sapere qualcosa che gli altri non sanno. Ha chiesto di essere accompagnato da un adulto di fiducia, se deve parlare col suo avvocato. Il suo unico adulto di fiducia è Alfred Pennyworth e sarebbe davvero poco appropriato che adesso si avvicini a lui. Jim non sa quanta di questa storia sia chiara a Bruce. Forse sa già tutto e ha accettato la situazione. Forse ha visto un qualche pericolo al di fuori della sua famiglia e sta cercando disperatamente di aggrapparsi a qualcuno che potrebbe salvarlo. Forse è solo un bambino che ha perso i suoi genitori e non sa che cosa fare.  
  
Bruce muove la spalla, tirandola indietro e liberandosi dal tocco di Jim. “Voglio parlare con Lucius Fox” sibila, tornando a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
  
Sia Christopher che Jim sospirano, nello stesso momento, probabilmente per gli stessi motivi. Jim però ha la possibilità di inginocchiarsi, per poter guardare negli occhi Bruce e per potergli dire, a voce bassa perché potesse sentirlo soltanto lui: “È per poterti rimandare a casa che stiamo facendo tutto questo.” E suona come una preghiera. Per favore Bruce, ascoltaci. Fidati di noi. Apriti con noi.   
  
Tra le stanze della Gotham Academy, arredate con un gusto antico e in modo troppo sfarzoso, Bruce Wayne è più basso dei suoi centoquarantotto centimetri. Nella divisa della Gotham Academy, che era stata confezionata su misura, Bruce sembrava ancora più piccolo dei suoi undici anni. Ma con gli stessi occhi blu, ereditati da suo padre, con la sua postura, insegnatagli dal suo secondo padre, e con la sua determinazione, che deve annidarsi in lui da prima della sua stessa nascita, Bruce Wayne sembra più alto dei suoi centoquarantotto centimetri e più vecchio dei suoi undici anni di età.  
  
“Parlerò” inizia, coi pugni chiusi e il mento che gli trema. “Solamente con te.”  
  
  
  
  
Sono due i poemi che Alfred non riesce a togliersi dalla testa, mentre mette sul fuoco il bollitore per il tè, nella cucina di quel vecchio e piccolo appartamento che non vedeva da molto, davvero molto tempo. Finito questo semplice compito, Alfred rimane a fissare le piastrelle sporche della cucina, sopra il piano cottura. Hanno un colore triste, tendente al marrone. Martha le odierebbe. Le avrebbe odiate con la stessa intensità con cui aveva odiato quelle piastrelle con fantasie blu che Thomas aveva voluto in cucina e di cui si lamentava ogni volta che poteva, con il naso sporco di fondente e poco prima di rendersi conto che aveva perso per l'ennesima volta i suoi orecchini che la nonna Kane le aveva affidato perché... E mentre lo pensa -appena lo pensa, Alfred deve chiudere gli occhi e sperare di potersi ricomporre. Perché non si è infilato degli orecchini in tasca per poterglieli nascondere e vederla col naso arricciato. Perché Tom non avrebbe riso di quello scherzo che ormai Alfred faceva da tanto tempo, perché...  
  
Ha lasciato la mano sul bollitore, che inizia a scaldarsi. E non se n'era reso conto. Non se ne rende conto finché è troppo tardi, il bollitore si riscalda e la mano si brucia e lui la tira indietro. Ha dimenticato di controllare che il suo corpo fosse in una posizione sicura.   
  
Sono due i poemi che Alfred non riesce a togliersi dalla testa.   
  
Bruce adora i poemi, le poesie inglesi. Si arrampica sul letto ogni notte, si arrotola tra le coperte e poi lo guarda, in attesa che ne reciti qualcuna. E Tom posa sempre la testa sul materasso e lo ascolta anche lui, con gli occhi chiusi, perché dice che al guardarlo si distrae e poi non potrebbe godersi la sua recitazione sublime, professionale, da Oscar. Quando Alfred finisce di leggere le poesie e alza gli occhi verso il letto di Bruce, li vede entrambi, con i loro occhi blu e brillanti, guardarlo come se avesse appena sollevato un armadio da solo, e non può fare altro se non sorridere. _Lo sapevi, tesoro, che papà Alfred sarebbe dovuto diventare un attore?_ E Bruce sorride e poi ride, mostrando i denti e tirando indietro la testa.   
  
Sorrideva.  
  
E poi Bruce _sorrideva e rideva_ tirando indietro la testa. Tom _posava_ la testa sul materasso. Tom lo _ascoltava_ recitare poesie, con le braccia incrociate sotto il mento e lo sguardo ridicolmente adorante. Martha _arricciava_ il naso dalla porta a guardarli tutti e tre in una stanza, per reprimere le sue risate.  
  
È il passato, il tempo che deve usare, adesso. E Alfred non riesce a non sentire di nuovo quel senso di vuoto, quella mancanza.   
  
Con la presina prende in mano il bollitore, e poi si rende conto di non aver preso le tazze, quindi lo deve appoggiare di nuovo sul fornello, che ha dimenticato di spegnere e... Alfred sospira. Spegne il fornello. Prende, dal mobiletto di legno, due tazze e gli infusi di tè, poi il latte. Non è concentrato sul presente. Non va bene adesso. Deve concentrarsi, per versare l'acqua nelle tazze, così come gli infusi. Deve fermarsi dal prendere la tazza mentre ha in mano ancora il bollitore, in un goffo tentativo di eseguire contemporaneamente dei gesti semplici, e fallirli. Quindi, concentrati Alfred, prima posa il bollitore, poi posa le tazze sul vassoio, insieme al latte, ai cucchiai e alla zuccheriera.  
  
Ecco. Gesti semplici. Basta rimanere attaccati al presente e non pensare più di troppo.   
  
La casa è abbastanza piccola dal rendere il vassoio inutile, ma non per questo Alfred smette di utilizzarlo. Gli basta prenderlo tra le mani, girare su se stesso e poi poggiarlo sul piccolissimo tavolo della cucina, per poi sedersi.   
  
“Avrei voluto offrirti qualcosa di più” ammette monocorde, prima di prendere una delle due tazzine, per avvicinarla a lui e iniziare a versare il latte. Vorrebbe poter dire di essere completamente concentrato su Leslie, ma la verità è che non riesce a smettere di pensare alla prima volta che ha versato il latte nel tè nella cucina della mansione e...  
  
“Alfred” lo chiama lei, inclinando la testa. Non ha preso il suo tè. Allunga la mano per poterla posare su quella tremante di lui, per poterlo, in un certo senso, tranquillizzare.  
  
Non ce la fa. Alfred posa il latte e inizia a versare zucchero nella sua tazza. Una, due, tre cucchiaini di zucchero, si sta preparando a versarne un'altra, prima di rendersi conto di non star preparando il tè per suo figlio. E quindi rimane con la mano a mezz'aria e lo sguardo perso, in un piccolissimo appartamento a Gotham, che non vede da quando era solo al mondo.   
  
Leslie abbassa le spalle e tiene la testa inclinata. E Alfred sa che sta soffrendo anche lei, solo che a lei è rimasta la casa, solo che a lei non hanno tolto nessun figlio.   
  
Ci sono due poemi che Alfred non riesce a togliersi dalla mente. Forse perché uno di questi lo aveva recitato la notte prima del -la notte prima di quel giorno e Martha non era rimasta alla porta, ma si era avvicinata al letto di Bruce e anche lei lo stava ascoltando, con la guancia posata sulla mano e un mezzo sorriso. Mancava solo Julia, che si era addormentata qualche ora prima, a quel quadro di famiglia. E quando avevano chiuso la porta della camera di Bruce, Martha gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia e gli aveva chiesto se aveva paura che _tutto questo_ sarebbe finito come nel poema che aveva recitato e Tom aveva promesso, giurato, con la sua intensità quasi infantile, con la sua voce troppo alta, che no, non sarebbe successo, che no, non lo avrebbero permesso.   
  
Leslie non sa che vuol dire, ma è la persona che cerca di capire, che cerca di non farlo sentire solo e forse questo è buono, forse è un bene non essere soli adesso.   
  
“Il detective Gordon si occuperà di parlare con Bruce” gli dice, tirandosi indietro e prendendo un respiro profondo. Finalmente avvicina la tazza di tè a lei, e passa il dito sull'orlo della tazza, come se stesse aspettando che la tazza suonasse, o che le fosse rivelato qualcosa di importante. “L'avvocato Dent si occuperà di far tornare da te Bruce, ed entrambi alla mansione.” Leslie lo scruta, cerca qualcosa nel suo viso, nella sua espressione. Alfred è molto deluso per starla deludendo. L'unica cosa che riesce a fare è continuare a guardare la sua tazza di tè. “Alfred” prova a chiamarlo di nuovo lei. “Alfred, ci sono cose che -ci sono cose della vostra vita di cui Bruce non può parlare col detective. Non perché siano sbagliate, ma perché comprometterebbero la nostra causa contro i Kane e gli Wayne. Comprometterebbero il tuo diritto ad essere il suo tutore.”  
  
Il primo poema è _La Belle Dame Sans Merci_ , di John Keats. È una ballata. A Bruce piace molto ascoltarla, anche se Alfred non riesce a capire esattamente il perché. Parla di un cavaliere senza nome, che incontra, in un terreno arido e spoglio, una donna bellissima, che reclama di essere la figlia delle fate. E, prendendolo dalle mani, la bellissima donna aveva accompagnato il cavaliere senza nome alla Grotta degli Elfi.   
  
“Alfred, mi devi rispondere” insiste Leslie. Le sue sopracciglia si sono avvicinate in un'espressione di dolore e se non fosse per il suo temperamento, potrebbe sembrare che voglia scoppiare a piangere. “Comprometterebbero il tuo diritto a essere suo padre, lo capisci, vero? Una parola sbagliata e non tornerebbe da te. Quindi, devi dirmi: che cosa dirà Bruce, Alfred?”  
  
Una volta arrivato alla Grotta, il cavaliere senza nome si addormenta, e sogna di principi e re che gridano e si lamentano, perché la bella dama senza pietà li ha assoggettati e resi suoi schiavi. E quando il cavaliere senza volto si sveglia dal suo sogno, si ritrova nello stesso terreno arido e spoglio, in cui ha incontrato la Dama. E lì rimane. Lì l'attende.  
  
Alfred sbatte le palpebre, lentamente, prendendo in mano la tazza di tè e bevendone un sorso appena. È troppo zuccherato. Troppo zuccherato. Cosa dirà Bruce. Di cosa si dovrebbero davvero preoccupare. Alfred si trova in un terreno arido e spoglio, lo stesso in cui si trovava prima di Martha e Tom. Avevano giurato che non sarebbe successo. E mentivano. Ma che cosa dirà Bruce al detective Gordon? Bruce brucerà la Gotham Academy se non lo lasceranno tornare da me. È questo quello che gli dirà.  
  
Alfred abbassa lo sguardo, beve un altro sorso di quel tè troppo zuccherato. “Niente di inappropriato” mente.  
  
  
  
  
“Brucerò questa scuola, se non mi lascerete tornare da Alfred.” Mentre lo dice gli tremano le mani. Bruce è solo e pensa che tutta questa sia solo una montatura. Un modo per sbarazzarsi di lui. Un modo per tenerlo lontano da papà e da casa sua. o un modo di Alfred per andare via e sbarazzarsi di lui. In ogni caso, deve parlare con alcune persone. Deve parlare con Lucius. Deve parlare con Leslie. Deve arrivare ad Alfred. E chiunque si metta tra lui e il suo obiettivo deve essere aggirato. Anche se l'ostacolo ha il viso del detective Gordon.  
  
Lo stesso detective Gordon che gli dà un'occhiata veloce e poi sospira, vedendo la minaccia per quello che è. Ma non dice niente. Gli dedica un'espressione stanca di rimprovero, prima di sospirare e accarezzarsi il ponte del naso. Il detective sta dalla sua parte. Ed è questa la cosa importante.   
  
“Dov'è Alfred?” chiede, prima di deglutire. “Perché non posso stare con lui?”  
  
Il detective Gordon si siede sul divano, di fronte al suo, con le ginocchia aperte e posando una mano sopra di queste. Poi sospira. E Bruce tiene dritta la schiena, prova a tenere il mento alto, e aspetta una risposta. “Bruce” inizia il detective e sembra essere stanco, sembra pesargli avere il compito di informare un bambino di questa situazione, anche se Bruce non riesce a capire il perché. Quando il detective si passa la mano sul viso, ecco, Bruce pensa che è il momento in cui gli dice che Alfred non vuole avere niente a che fare con lui, che lo ha mandato alla Gotham Academy perché deve inseguire la sua carriera da attore a Londra e che non vuole più essere cercato da lui. Se lo aspetta per davvero e quindi inizia a calcolare i costi di un viaggio a Londra, che cosa potrebbe dire ad Alfred perché lo riprenda con sé, che scuse dovrebbe inventare, che armi dovrebbe usare. Lo pensa davvero e quindi allo stesso tempo pensa che cosa fare senza Alfred, qui a Gotham, da solo. Pensa di lasciarsi morire. È un'idea lontana, qualcosa nel retro della testa che vuole essere zittita dal piano del viaggio a Londra, ma sta lì. Ci sono molti modi di morire. Bruce ne conosce molti. Potrebbe smettere di mangiare. “Bruce, i tuoi zii pensano che Alfred non sia un tutore appropriato per te. I tuoi zii, Agatha Wayne da parte di tuo padre e Jacob Kane da parte di tua madre, vogliono avere la tua custodia esclusiva. Ca-... capisci quello che dico? Sto parlando in modo strano?”  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi scuote la testa lentamente. “Li ho visti sì e no due volte in tutta la mia vita” risponde e sente l'orrore entrargli nelle vene, la rabbia fargli diventare il petto caldo, quasi rovente. “È per colpa loro che io sono qui?”  
  
Il detective Gordon si inumidisce le labbra. “È importante che tu risponda alle domande che l'avvocato Dent ci ha lasciato. È importante che risponda onestamente e nel modo più completo possibile. Capisci quello che ti sto dicendo?”  
  
Bruce rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo. Zia Agatha, che non ha mai visto nemmeno allo Yom Kippur, zio Jacob che ricorda di aver visto solo al funerale dei suoi genitori. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, iniziando a grattare via le pellicine ai lati del pollice. “E Julia?” chiede a bassa voce, abbassando per la prima volta il mento.   
  
Il detective sembra confuso dalla domanda. “Julia?” ripete.  
  
È una buona risposta. Una bella notizia, almeno per lui. Bruce scuote la testa e sforza un sorriso, come se niente fosse. “Voglio solo tornare a casa, detective. Risponderò a tutte le domande che il signor Dent ha lasciato” si affretta a dire. “Ma solo durante le ore di Educazione Fisica.”  
  
Sembra essere una risposta abbastanza buona, per il detective Gordon. Almeno per lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il sole è tramontato.  
  
Thomas ha insegnato a Julia a tirare i sassi nel lago, a sputare il più lontano possibile e a credere che c'è sempre una soluzione ai problemi che non implichi la violenza. E, la notte in cui Martha e Thomas Wayne sono morti, sono stati due i bambini a soffrire di una tremenda perdita.   
  
Julia e Bruce avevano iniziato a dormire nello stesso letto, dopo quella terribile notte, che era un modo per prendersi cura l'uno dell'altra, visto che Bruce non riusciva a smettere di sognare un uomo che gli puntava contro una pistola e Julia era terrorizzata all'idea di svegliarsi e perdere un altro membro della loro famiglia. Come lo era Alfred. Julia e Bruce sono stati volontariamente cresciuti come se fossero fratelli e Julia non riesce a smettere di dire a chiunque li incontri che sono fratelli gemelli, nonostante siano nati a qualche mese di distanza l'una dall'altro. E non ha mai perdonato suo padre per essere andato a prendere Bruce da solo, e non averla svegliata quando Bruce aveva bisogno di lei.  
  
Julia e Bruce si considerano fratelli gemelli. Ma Julia è la maggiore e su questo non si discute e questo le dà il permesso di prendere in giro Bruce quando parla un po' troppo della storia di Gotham o degli stili di combattimento giapponese. Julia è, nella sua testa, la sorella più grande e questo le dà il dovere di prendersi cura di suo fratello più piccolo.   
  
Non ci aveva pensato -Alfred non ci aveva pensato, che non è stato l'unico ad essere stato diviso da Bruce. Non aveva nemmeno pensato che la sua bambina stesse passando un lutto, esattamente come lui. Come Bruce.   
  
La guarda dormire nella sua stanza, con le mani sotto la guancia, tirata di lato, lasciando spazio nel suo letto. La notte non vede mai Julia sveglia. Si addormenta poco dopo il tramonto. Lascia spazio per suo fratello nel letto. Ha smesso di parlare. Alfred nemmeno se n'era reso conto. Julia non parla da quasi tre settimane, esattamente da quando Bruce è alla Gotham Academy.  
  
Dopo il lutto, tornati a casa, Bruce, che è un bambino taciturno, ha quasi smesso di parlare, e Alfred non se n'era reso conto finché, mentre facevano colazione, Julia non aveva preso tra le mani il viso di Bruce e non gli aveva detto _Io ti sento anche così_.   
  
Thomas ha insegnato a Julia ad esprimere i suoi sentimenti, a parlare anche quando è vulnerabile. Eccolo. In lei, che non ha nulla di Wayne nel sangue, ha rivisto Thomas e non era riuscito a fermare una lacrima dall'occhio sinistro che cadeva ribelle. Ogni tanto dicevano che -Martha rideva sempre. Diceva che i loro figli avrebbero avuto la migliore educazione, perché Thomas sarebbe stato il papà emotivo che avrebbe insegnato loro cose come il fatto che piangere sia un bene e che le emozioni sono importanti, Alfred avrebbe insegnato loro a cucinare e lei avrebbe insegnato come creare drammi ai gala di beneficenza. Poi, tutti e tre insieme, avrebbero insegnato a Julia e Bruce a lottare.  
  
Alfred abbassa lo sguardo. Si sente in colpa. Sente il vuoto. Sente rabbia. Sente dolore.   
  
Hanno perso Martha e Thomas. Non possono perdere anche Bruce.  
  
Julia, nel suo letto, si sistema di fianco. Metà letto è vuoto. Metà letto non sembra mai essere  
  
Non possono perdere anche Bruce.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamma diceva una cosa. Lo diceva sia a lui che a Julia, mentre sfogliava libri, seduta sulla scrivania con le gambe incrociate e degli enormi abiti da festa che le coprivano le caviglie. Lo diceva soprattutto quando Bruce e Julia si nascondevano in biblioteca durante i ricevimenti, e anche quando Julia si arrampicava per gli scaffali della cucina, in cerca di biscotti, dopo che Alfred le aveva detto che i biscotti erano finiti. E allora mamma diceva quella cosa.  
  
Bruce scivola giù dal letto, cercando di non svegliare il suo compagno di stanza, e cercando di non andare a sbattere contro i mobili, il letto e i libri che quel ragazzo continuava a lasciare a terra. Bruce inciampa sulla cartellina di plastica del figlio dell'avvocato Dent e da una parte si fa male, chiudendo gli occhi e maledicendosi, dall'altra, l'unica reazione di Harvey è rigirarsi nel letto e continuare a dormire. Quindi perfetto. Prende un respiro profondo e prova a mettere un piede dopo l'altro sul pavimento, per arrivare alla porta. Si aggrappa alla maniglia, apre piano piano la porta, e cerca di uscire e richiudere la porta in silenzio, o almeno con meno rumore possibile.  
  
La porta si chiude con un click. Il corridoio è buio e Bruce è solo, coi piedi scalzi, con una mini-torcia che lui non ricorda di aver infilato dentro la valigia, e con in mente le parole di sua mamma.  
  
I corridoi della Gotham Academy sono diversi dai corridoi della mansione in cui vive. La mansione ha i soffitti più bassi, ci sono meno quadri e meno tende. È molto meno polverosa. Le finestre sono più grandi. Ed è casa. La differenza più grande è che la mansione è casa di Bruce, mentre la Gotham Academy non lo è. E non lo sarà mai.   
  
Bruce posa la mano sui muri, per essere sicuro di non andare a sbattere contro niente, e accende la mini-torcia. Deve continuare a girare la piccola leva nera, per far sì che la torcia faccia luce, e fa un rumore irritante a lungo andare, ma è quello che ha. Non può permettersi l'appoggio del muro, quindi. Ma va bene così.   
  
Studiando la planimetria della scuola, Bruce si era reso conto che - c'è un rumore. Spegne la torcia, stringe i pugni e si guarda intorno. Non sta cercando di scappare dalla Gotham Academy. Non è proprio quello che sta facendo. Studiando la mappa della città e sovrapponendola a quella della città, si è reso conto che la Gotham sotterranea collegava, e ancora collega, ogni luogo che lui avrebbe potuto voler visitare. Ed è questo quello che vuole fare. Esplorare.   
  
C'è questa cosa che diceva mamma.   
  
Ogni tanto Julia lo ripete e guarda il vuoto. Julia ha la convinzione di essere la sorella maggiore, anche se in realtà è più piccola di Bruce di cinque mesi. Dice sempre che è lei che ha il dovere di proteggere Bruce, e che il contrario non è accettabile e non è possibile pensarlo. Ma ripete quello che diceva sempre mamma, per farlo ridere, o quando si ritrovavano a seguire percorsi, letteralmente o metaforicamente, che forse non dovevano seguire.  
  
 _È il dubbio l'essenza della nostra fede._ Mamma lo diceva, per poi sospirare e andare ai ricevimenti, o a teatro, o mentre sfogliava un libro. A volte lo diceva, seduta sulla scrivania, togliendo un libro da sotto il naso di papà, che sbuffava. _L'essenza della tua fede è accettare l'impossibile senza fare domande_ , continuava a volte, baciandogli il naso. _E quella di Alfred? Qual è la tua fede, Alfred?_  
  
Bruce chiude gli occhi, prova a controllare il respiro, per concentrarsi sui rumori nel corridoio. Sono dei passi lenti. Appartengono a una persona che si sta allontanando. E Bruce ha presto via libera per continuare a muoversi.  
  
Deve trovare l'entrata. O l'uscita. Deve trovare un modo per essere sicuro di non avere solo una via o l'altra. Deve essere sicuro di potersi creare una scelta. Quindi torna a camminare per i corridoi. Cerca le enormi scale, per poter scendere verso i giardini, solo per poi scendere verso il piano sotterraneo. Non si era reso conto di quanto lontano fossero le scale, però. Ogni notte, sembravano allontanarsi, per qualche motivo.  
  
Ci sono delle leggende. Se gli Stati Uniti hanno della storia antica, allora si trova tutta a Gotham. A Gotham ci sono le maledizioni dei nativi americani, cacciati dall'uomo bianco. A Gotham ci sono le storie dei coloni, le storie dei popoli che si uniscono, creando delle maschere, creando delle magie indipendenti da tutte le altre magie. E queste leggende sono l'unica via che Bruce ha per essere sicuro di poter avere ancora una scelta.  
  
“Il giovane Wayne come sta?”  
  
Bruce s'irrigidisce e si appiattisce contro la parete, chiudendo gli occhi, stringendo tra le mani la mini-torcia e cercando di trattenere ancora il respiro. Non riconosce la voce. Deve essere un professore o professoressa che non ha ascoltato a lezione.  
  
Cammina, in compagnia di altre due persone. E Bruce sente il suo cuore prendere a battere forte, ad esplodergli nel petto, e le vene tamburellargli nelle orecchie. Bum bum bum. Deve calmarsi. È la paura che rende le scelte e le situazioni pericolose. Bum bum bum. Si sono fermati. Devono trovarsi in mezzo alle enormi scale dell'ingresso.   
  
“È un bambino perduto ormai” risponde una seconda voce. Sembra addirittura triste della sua stessa frase.  
  
Bruce scivola sulla punta dei piedi e posa la fronte sulle ginocchia, sperando che nessuno entri nel suo corridoio, Deve solo calmarsi. Deve non ascoltare. Quindi chiude gli occhi con forza e si copre le orecchie con le mani, anche se questo non cambia molto la sua situazione. Rimane fermo in un corridoio di una scuola privata, tenuto lontano dalla sua famiglia e da casa sua. Questo non cambia, neanche se chiude gli occhi o pensa ad alto. No.  
  
 _Qual è la tua fede, Alfred?_  
  
“Cosa ci si poteva aspettare da un bambino cresciuto da dei genitori perversi?” sospira una terza voce. “Se lo chiedete a me, la cosa migliore è che la signora Wayne abbia la custodia di quel bambino e finalmente lo... lo salvi da quell'ambiente in cui è cresciuto.”  
  
“Oh, quel povero bambino!” esclama la seconda voce. “La cosa migliore che sia potuta succedergli è proprio la morte dei suoi genitori. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Alla sua età è ancora salvabile. Cosa fare di quel maggiordomo, invece? Forse dovrebbero sbatterlo ad Arkham. Sapete che ha una figlia?”  
  
Bruce prova a respirare profondamente, a concentrarsi sulle leggende di Gotham, a pensare ai diversi tipi di lame, a qualsiasi cosa che potrebbe non fargli sentire quello che quelle tre persone stavano dicendo. Hanno detto... Bruce chiude gli occhi con più forza. Non importa quello che hanno detto. Qual è la fede di Alfred?  
  
“Immagino cosa potrà diventare lei, una volta cresciuta” ride la prima voce. “Una manipolatrice, esattamente come suo padre. Una pervertita, esattamente come Martha e Thomas Wayne.”  
  
“Almeno abbiamo salvato il bambino, tenendolo lontano da quell'uomo” finisce la prima voce. “Bruce Wayne qui è al sicuro. Lontano da... Sicuramente quel Pennyworth non lo vuole con sé perché vuole bene al bambino.”  
  
“Per i suoi miliardi, anche io potrei voler bene a un bambino non mio” continua la terza voce. “Non può esserci altro motivo per cui desiderare la custodia di Bruce Wayne.”  
  
Bruce si morde il labbro inferiore, lascia cadere le mani verso il pavimento e inizia a grattare via le pellicine del pollice, fino ad arrivare alla base dell'unghia. Alfred diceva sempre che la sua fede erano loro. Loro tutti. La sua famiglia, che ama senza dubbio. Alfred lo vuole con sé. Alfred gli vuole bene. Alfred non lo allontanerebbe mai per seguire la sua carriera da attore a Londra.   
  
Quindi Bruce chiude gli occhi e aspetta che le persone se ne vadano. Ripetendosi che Alfred è la sua famiglia. Julia è la sua famiglia.Che si vogliono bene. Che sempre si vorranno bene. Che non importa cosa succeda, anche se non hanno lo stesso sangue Alfred e Julia non lo abbandonerebbero mai. È così. È davvero così. Lui lo sa. Se lo deve solo ricordare. Deve soltanto... deve trovare una via di fuga, una via per essere sicuro di avere la possibilità di scegliere.  
  
Quindi tiene gli occhi chiusi, trattiene il respiro e aspetta che le tre persone se ne vadano via, per continuare la sua esplorazione.  
  
Quella notte non scopre molti nuovi passaggi.  
  
  
  
  
Gli avvocati mandati da Lucius, Arthur Reeves e Vanessa Rios, si sono seduti al suo piccolissimo tavolo, con una marea di documenti e ognuno con una penna in mano. Ma Alfred non presta loro molta attenzione, lancia uno sguardo a Leslie, che scuote leggermente la testa, per fargli sapere che Julia non si trova in camera sua.  
  
Julia non sta andando a scuola. Sarebbe impossibile per lei, tra tutti i giornalisti che li seguono e sarebbe indelicato, visto il periodo che stanno passando, ma questo non vuol dire che stia passando le giornate con Alfred.   
  
Preferisce rimanere in camera sua, a fissare il vuoto, così come Alfred preferisce rimanere in cucina, a fissare il vuoto e sentire il calore della tazza del tè andarsi attenuando tra le sue mani, mentre le giornate passano. Thomas lo avrebbe incoraggiato ad andare a parlare con sua figlia. Con loro figlia. Perché non importa quanto il dolore sia grande, non importa quanto il dolore possa essere rumoroso o distruttivo. Ha meno potere quando lo condividi. Ha meno potere quando non sei da solo.  
  
Thomas era più bravo in queste cose. Era il primo a chiedere scusa quando litigavano e non importava se avesse ragione o torto. Lui chiedeva scusa per motivi diversi. Scusa, per come mi sono comportato quando ero arrabbiato con te. Scusa per le parole che ho usato. Scusa per aver alzato la voce. Scusa se ti ho dato per scontato. E poi diceva che bastava parlare. Prendeva tra le sue mani le mani di Alfred e aspettava, per minuti, a volte ore, che lui si aprisse.  
  
Thomas era più bravo in questo. Thomas non c'è più.  
  
E Julia non è più in camera sua.  
  
“Noi non crediamo che la migliore soluzione per il giovane Wayne sia vivere con gli zii” dice uno dei due. Ha le mani unite, gli occhiali che continuano a cadergli dal naso e il suo abito sembra essere stato noleggiato. Fa quasi tenerezza. “Per il semplice motivo che lei è la sua unica figura genitoriale in vita. L'aver allontanato il bambino da lei in questo momento delicato del lutto, ci ha convinti che né alla famiglia Kane né alla famiglia Wayne importa veramente di Bruce.”  
  
“Ed è per questo che ci siamo offerti di rappresentarla in tribunale.” La signora ha una voce calma, delicata. “Non siamo qui per giudicarla.”  
  
“Lasci che la rappresentiamo in tribunale.”  
  
Lo dicono come se Alfred avesse scelta. Una scelta non ce l'ha. Abbassa lo sguardo e si chiede quali sono le altre opzioni, le altre strade da prendere e come questo potrebbe cambiare lo stile di vita di Julia e Bruce. Si chiede se si può fidare di questi due avvocati. Si chiede se ha tempo per esitare. “Se perdiamo” inizia a dire, lentamente, cercando di scandire ogni parola perché quello che vuole dire sia chiaro. “Se perdiamo io non potrò pagarvi.” Lo dice perché è vero. Lo dice perché a Gotham è così che si deve trattare con le persone. “Neanche dalle famiglie Kane o Wayne. Ve lo posso assicurare.”  
  
La donna ride. “Ovviamente.”  
  
Forse non ha capito che Alfred li sta minacciando. Leslie, che gli lancia un'occhiataccia, mentre con le braccia incrociate si appoggia alla porta della camera di Julia, se ne deve essere resa conto, invece.  
  
“Abbiamo una serie di domande che probabilmente gli avvocati staranno facendo a Bruce. Il detective Gordon ci ha procurato la lista. Dice di essere un amico di famiglia.” L'uomo alza le sopracciglia, aspetta una risposta da parte di Alfred, mentre fa scivolare un foglio sul tavolo, verso di lui. “Dice di essere pronto a testimoniare a suo favore.”  
  
Alfred lancia un'occhiata al foglio e annuisce lentamente.   
  
“Se Bruce risponderà in modo... se Bruce risponderà in modo conforme alle regole della società, è probabile che riusciremo ad avere la custodia temporanea di Bruce. Potrete tornare a casa, tutti e tre. E una volta ottenuta la custodia temporanea, essendo la volontà dei defunti coniugi Wayne che il bambino restasse sotto la sua custodia, non dovrebbe essere difficile vincere la causa.”  
  
Alfred legge le domande sul foglio. Sembrano essere state fatte proprio per far uscire dalla bocca di Bruce qualcosa di sarcastico, o eccessivamente aggressivo. Soprattutto se, quando queste domande gli verranno poste, lui si troverà da solo. Emotivamente solo.  
  
Si accarezza il ponte del naso e sospira. “Va bene” sussurra. “E cosa posso fare io?”  
  
I due avvocati si lanciano uno sguardo nervoso e l'uomo si schiarisce la gola, mentre lei abbassa gli occhi, come se si sentisse in colpa. “Deve mentire” gli dice. “Le devo chiedere di mentire sul suo rapporto con i defunti coniugi Wayne. Le devo chiedere di fermare Bruce da chiamarla papà in pubblico e devo chiederle di dissuadere Julia da dire in pubblico che lei e Bruce sono fratelli gemelli. Le devo chiedere di mentire a Gotham. Almeno per adesso. È l'unico modo che abbiamo per restituirle suo figlio.”  
  
“Ci dispiace” sussurra l'uomo, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani.  
  
Non sono loro che dovrebbero chiedere scusa.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Bruce, il detective James Gordon piace. Lo guarda sedersi sulla poltrona davanti a lui, lo vede guardarsi intorno e posare il gomito sul ginocchio e lo vede fare il possibile per non sembrare quello che è, cioè un pesce fuor d'acqua in una stanza che fa sentire tutti quanti piccoli.  
  
Il detective Gordon gli piace, e sicuramente non perché è stato il primo ad arrivare, quella notte, non perché lo ha coperto con la giacca e ha provato a riscaldarlo, massaggiandogli le braccia e ripetendogli che ci sarebbe stata una luce, che l'oscurità non sarebbe durata per sempre. Non è per questo che gli piace il detective. Gli piace perché crede in qualcosa. Gli piace perché lotta per quello in cui crede. E perché la sua giacca profumava di buono. E anche oggi -anche oggi il detective Gordon profuma di buono.   
  
E perché, a modo suo, si prende cura di lui.  
  
“Come sta andando scuola?” gli chiede, forse per rompere il ghiaccio. Tiene tra le mani un foglio e cerca di non guardarlo, come se stesse tenendo in mano qualcosa di disgustoso. Anche per questo il detective Gordon piace a Bruce. Si vede quando vuole prendere le distanze da qualcosa.  
  
Bruce fa una smorfia e alza le spalle. “Questa a me non sembra una scuola” risponde. E lo dice perché è vero. Sfrega le mani contro i pantaloni della divisa. Sta, per qualche motivo, sudando più del previsto.  
  
“Dicono che non stai mangiando” insiste il detective, tirando le spalle in avanti, e inclinando la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi.   
  
Bruce si morde il labbro inferiore, guarda il pavimento. “Non mi piace” borbotta, ruotando gli occhi. “Il cibo.” Si gratta il retro della testa e rompe quel possibile contatto visivo che il detective aveva provato ad avere. Non sta mentendo. L'unico motivo per cui non sta mangiando è che non gli piace il cibo che danno all'Accademia e non può scegliere di uscire dai confini della scuola perché... perché. Tira giù le maniche della divisa e si morde il labbro inferiore.   
  
Forse il detective Gordon non gli crede, ma lascia correre. Lo sente lasciar correre, sospirare e tornare a guardare il foglio davanti a lui. “Devo farti delle domande. E non sono delle domande gradevoli.” Fa una pausa, aspetta che Bruce si sieda compostamente davanti a lui. “Quando non vuoi rispondere, puoi non rispondere, nessuno -io non ti costringerò a rispondere ad alcune di queste domande, va bene?”  
  
Bruce annuisce con forza. Prende a grattarsi via le pellicine del pollice. Ancora. Non ci vuole molto, questa volta, perché la pellicina si stacchi dal dito e il dito prenda a sanguinare. E Bruce se lo porta in bocca, con la mano chiusa in un pugno.   
  
“Bruce” inizia il detective. Poi si schiarisce la gola e distoglie lo sguardo, accarezzandosi il collo. Questi colloqui lo mettono a disagio tanto quanto mettono a disagio Bruce. È per questo che gli piace. “Qual è il tuo rapporto con Alfred Pennyworth?”  
  
Bruce sbatte lentamente le palpebre e abbassa la mano, posandola sulla cosce. Il sangue continua a scorrere dal pollice, ma adesso Bruce deve pensare velocemente. Quale potrebbe essere la migliore risposta da dare, in questo momento? Se dovesse rispondere sinceramente, direbbe che Alfred è suo padre. Alfred è suo papà nello stesso modo in cui Thomas è -era suo papà. Ma ha sentito quelle voci, l'altro giorno, sa che cosa pensa la gente di Alfred. Quindi risponde: “Alfred Pennyworth lavora per la mia famiglia, come maggiordomo, da quando ero molto piccolo. Si prende cura di me. Cucina, spolvera, mi porta dove devo andare. Alfred Pennyworth è il mio maggiordomo. Il nostro rapporto è questo.” Sente un'ondata di rabbia invadergli il corpo appena dice queste parole. Sente del calore sulle guance e forse è arrossito, ma non importa.  
  
Sbatte le palpebre, si riporta il pollice sulle labbra, per lavare via il sangue che dovrebbe essersi fermato adesso.   
  
Il detective Gordon lo studia in silenzio. Bruce arrossisce sotto lo sguardo, se già prima sulle sue guance non si erano formate quelle macchie rosse per cui Julia lo prende quasi sempre in giro. Vede il detective alzare un lato delle labbra. Ha capito. È per questo che gli piace. Ha capito.  
  
“Hai detto che il signor Pennyworth è arrivato alla mansione quando tu eri piccolo.”   
  
Bruce annuisce lentamente. Abbassa la mano, di nuovo, ma questa volta tiene stringe il pollice tra le dita, per essere sicuro che esca tutto il sangue possibile e il meno sangue possibile. È un po' confuso sull'argomento. Leslie ride sempre, quando glielo chiede. “Sì” dice alla fine. “Sì, Alfred -il signor Pennyworth è arrivato alla mansione quando avevo tre o quattro anni.”  
  
Il detective annuisce per risposta, e ha questo sguardo concentrato, come se cercasse di capire se può fidarsi di Bruce per continuare a mantenere questo tipo di risposte. “Qual era il rapporto dei tuoi genitori, Martha e Thomas Wayne, con Alfred Pennyworth?” chiede.  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, sbuffa dal naso. Sa come rispondere a questa domanda. “Ho undici anni, detective” inizia. Si inumidisce le labbra, alza una spalla. “Alfred è arrivato alla mansione che sapevo parlare e non così bene. Vorrei poter dire che per i miei genitori Alfred è diventato più di un maggiordomo. È un amico.”  
  
Il detective prova a sorridergli, ma non riesce a farlo così bene. Bruce deve aver sbagliato qualcosa. Non che sia importante. Ha sbagliato con il detective Gordon. Sarà lui a mitigare l'errore. Bruce si fida abbastanza. “Sai che i tuoi zii, tua nonna, la tua famiglia, sta accusando Alfred di aver...” Non trova le parole, tira indietro la schiena e le spalle, e si accarezza la fronte. Nasconde il viso. O forse Bruce non ha sbagliato niente, e Gordon aveva l'amaro in bocca al dover dire certe cose. “Lo accusano di aver manipolato i tuoi genitori.”  
  
“Manipolato?” Bruce non riesce a fermare la risata che gli esce dalla bocca. “E -cosa? Avrebbe ucciso lui i miei genitori? Per la mia eredità? Non sarebbe stato più facile farsi dare tutto direttamente? Essere lui a ereditare?” chiede sarcasticamente. “Ero lì, detective. Ero lì. Se lo ricorda? Quell'uomo non era Alfred. Io ero lì. E... pensano davvero che...? Ho avuto il sangue dei... E Alfred -se avesse voluto i soldi della mia famiglia, non solo non avrebbe avuto paura di sporcarsi le mani, avrebbe anche finito il lavoro.”  
  
Il detective sospira. “Bruce” lo richiama, sembra esausto.   
  
“Perché volete tutti che dica la verità, e quando la dico non vi piace sentirla?” chiede allora Bruce, scuotendo la testa. Perde gradualmente il controllo della sua voce, si sente alzarsi in piedi. Non è stato lui a decidere di alzarsi, però. “Alfred Pennyworth è stato l'unico uomo che ha risposto alla richiesta di mio padre per lavorare alla mansione. Mio padre e mia madre erano capaci di -di intendere e di volere, quando hanno firmato il testamento. E il testamento dice che dovrei essere a casa mia, con Alfred. E invece sono qui.” Ma non è lui che sta gridando. O meglio. È lui. È il suo corpo, le sue parole, la sua voce, ma Bruce -Bruce non è lì. Bruce sta pensando al sangue che dovrebbe aver smesso di uscire dal pollice. Ma si sente... “Sono qui e perché? Non ho mai visto nessuno dei miei zii neanche alle cene della Pesach. Non sono stati lì nemmeno al mio quinto, settimo, ottavo, nono compleanno. Non sono stati lì. Non erano lì quando mi è venuto il morbillo. Non sono stati lì quando sono morti. Non sono stati lì, non erano in quel vicolo, non c'era nessuno lì. Ero solo. Non sono stati lì non ci sono stati e allora sa che cosa le dico? Lasciatemi in pace. Non -non erano lì. Non erano lì nemmeno dopo. Nemmeno -non erano... Non erano lì nemmeno quando avevo bisogno di una famiglia. Perché loro -loro non sono la mia famiglia. Questa non è casa mia. Lasciatemi tornare a casa. Lasciatemi tornare a casa!” Ha gridato. Bruce sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Ha gridato. Incrocia le braccia, si tira indietro, abbassa lo sguardo. Era lui che parlava, ma non per davvero. Non è stato lui a gridare. Sente ancora caldo sotto le guance. È lui che parla. Ma non per davvero. “Le chiedo scusa” sussurra, senza avere il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo. “Devo solo essere un po' scosso.”  
  
Il detective Gordon sospira di nuovo, e si alza in piedi. Passa un braccio sulle spalle di Bruce e lascia che si poggi su di lui. “Non devi scusarti” gli dice a voce bassa. Forse è un segreto tra loro che non dovrebbe scusarsi.  
  
“Mi dispiace, detective” ripete comunque Bruce. Ed è davvero scosso. Sente il suo corpo troppo grande, la sua anima troppo piccola, come se volasse dentro un abito che è troppo grande per lui. Ci sono diversi posti in cui nascondersi dentro il suo corpo. E lui... Era lì, ma non per davvero. È qui ma... ma non per davvero. “Io -io non so cosa succeda. Le chiedo scusa. Le chiedo...”  
  
Il detective gli scompiglia i capelli, con fare imbarazzato. Premuroso, a modo suo. Il detective Gordon profuma di buono. Ha sempre profumato di buono, da quando lo ha incontrato la prima volta. E Bruce respira profondamente. “Penso tu debba ricominciare a mangiare, Bruce” gli dice. “Ti faremo tornare a casa. Tu ricomincia a mangiare.” Si schiarisce la gola e posa la mano sulla sua testa. “So che tua cugina frequenta questa scuola. Forse… forse questo ti potrebbe aiutare.”  
  
Bruce chiude gli occhi. Il detective Gordon profuma di buono.  
  
  
  
  
Alfred appallottola la lista delle domande che gli avvocati gli hanno lasciato in una mano, per rabbia.  
  
Una delle domande che vogliono fare a Bruce, ha a che fare con il rapporto tra Martha, Thomas e Alfred. Sembra essere, la domanda tra le righe, come un semplice incontro possa portare a un rapporto di perversione, e sembra chiedere se Bruce capisce che il rapporto tra Thomas, Martha e Alfred non era sano.  
  
Alfred non sa come Bruce potrebbe rispondere a una domanda simile. Non sa nemmeno come Julia risponderebbe a qualcosa di simile. Loro non sanno perché Alfred era entrato nella vita degli Wayne e forse non sapevano perché era rimasto. La cosa che loro ritenevano importante -quella per cui entrambi avevano deciso di battersi era il diritto di potersi chiamare fratelli. Ma non sanno perché.  
  
Alfred sarebbe stato un attore, se non fosse stato troppo cinico per poterlo essere. Thomas sarebbe stato un pessimo bugiardo, se l'alta società non gli avesse insegnato così bene l'arte della menzogna. E si erano incontrati dove un milionario e una ex spia britannica si possono incontrare. A teatro. Alfred nel suo costume di seconda mano, che puzzava e aveva qualche macchia in posti poco visibili, Thomas da solo, nel suo abito nero, con gli occhi che brillavano troppo per aver visto tutto il male di Gotham. Lancillotto. Quando Alfred si era rifiutato di dare il suo nome a uno sconosciuto che sembrava essere troppo allegro per essere vero, Thomas aveva iniziato a chiamarlo Lancillotto, perché la prima opera in cui aveva visto Alfred, sul palco, in quei costumi che sembrano solo puliti, Alfred era il Lancillotto di Lady Shalott.  
  
È un poema che torna sempre in mente ad Alfred. _La Belle Dame Sans Merci_ , quando pensa a Martha, _Lady Shalott_ quando ricorda Thomas, senza neanche un capello bianco, che gli portava ogni notte un mazzo di fiori, con un sorriso sulle labbra, e lo chiamava Lancillotto.  
  
Non c'era niente di perverso in questo. Non c'era niente per cui Julia o Bruce si sarebbero dovuti sentire a disagio, o in imbarazzo. E non è giusto -non vorrebbe doversi nascondere. Insabbiare quello che loro hanno vissuto. Non vorrebbe dover affrontare questo da solo.  
  
Una delle cose che più lo facevano sorridere, ma che adesso gli scavano nel petto il dolore della perdita, è che se Bruce e Thomas adoravano sentirlo recitare _Le Belle Dame Sans Merci_ , Martha adorava sentirlo recitare proprio il poema di _Lady Shalott_ , di solito quando era mezza addormentata, con i capelli disfatti, la mano che giocava con la mano di Alfred e un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. E quando Alfred finiva di recitare, gli dava un bacio sulla fronte o sulla guancia o sulle labbra. Poi scoppiava a ridere e ripeteva ah, il nostro Lancillotto.  
  
Non c'era niente di sbagliato in questo.   
  
Alfred si nasconde il viso tra le mani e sente di voler piangere. Vorrebbe solo essere sicuro, che non ci sia niente di male in questo, adesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sotterranei sono freddi. E Bruce rabbrividisce, continuando a camminare, controllando la mappa che ha tracciato nelle sue esplorazioni notturne dell'ultimo mese. E lui ha fame.  
  
La Gotham Academy è collegata alla città da tunnel sotterranei che sembravano essere segreti e inutilizzati. Il primo tunnel che ha scoperto, lo ha portato all'istituto mentale, ad Arkham e Bruce ha fatto di tutto, tutto quello che aveva e ha per sigillare il tunnel. Non pensa che sia abbastanza. Ma ha fatto quello che doveva fare. E poi -poi aveva continuato a esplorare. Doveva esserci il tunnel per tornare a casa. Aveva disegnato mappe, aveva confrontato mappe. Doveva esserci un tunnel. Almeno uno.   
  
Il detective Gordon gli ha ricordato che Kate frequenta la sua stessa scuola, quindi adesso Bruce si è ricordato che non sono solo le voci di sconosciuti quelle di cui si deve preoccupare. Si deve preoccupare anche di sua cugina, con cui non parla da -ha mai parlato con Kate? Spera che lei non decida di fare la spia, o di seguirlo, di parlargli in un qualche modo. Non che fino ad adesso Kate si sia fatta viva. Almeno non dopo il funerale. Non dopo che lo hanno trascinato fuori da casa sua, con una sola valigia in mano e senza la possibilità di salutare Alfred.  
  
Senza la possibilità di salutare nemmeno Julia.  
  
Questa volta, per la sua esplorazione notturna, si è messo le scarpe. E questa volta Harvey, il suo compagno di stanza, lo ha visto andare via, da sotto le coperte, seduto sul letto. Gli ha detto che spera che la sua giacca lo tenga al caldo. Gli ha consigliato i calzini da mettere, quali scarpe non fanno diventare i piedi freddi e umidi. È stato gentile. Bruce gli ha chiesto se voleva venire con lui. E Harvey aveva risposto che, come Alfred, il suo papà, sarebbe riuscito a trovarlo, così anche suo padre, Christopher, avrebbe trovato lui. E, se per Bruce quella poteva essere una cosa bella, per Harvey... Harvey era stato gentile. Harvey -forse Harvey è un amico.  
  
Bruce stringe le spalle e abbassa il mento quel tanto che basta per poter nascondere le labbra dietro la sua sciarpa. Ha davvero tanta fame. E freddo.  
  
Sente il naso diventare ghiaccio, ma i suoi piedi sono perfettamente al caldo. Sente delle goccioline cadere da delle tubature che probabilmente nessuno controlla da troppo tempo. Piega la cartina disegnata da lui, per tenerla in bocca e liberare le mani per caricare la sua mini-torcia.   
  
Non dovrebbe essere troppo lontano. Basta continuare a camminare, andare avanti e poi alla seconda uscita a destra. Lo può fare.   
  
Bruce sa di non doversi fidare dell'avvocato Dent, perché è il papà del suo compagno di stanza. Ed è stato il suo compagno di stanza, mentre sembrava studiare le sue mosse, mentre cercava di anticipare le sue azioni. Come se avesse paura che potesse succedergli qualcosa. Come se Bruce potesse risponde in ogni modo a una sua semplice parola. Quando Bruce ha incontrato l'avvocato Dent, ha capito il perché del comportamento di Harvey.   
  
Ci sono dei topi nei tunnel. Le goccioline che cadono da alcuni tubi. E Bruce si sistema lo zaino sulle spalle, gira a destra. Arriccia il naso, guardando verso l'alto, e allunga un braccio, per toccare l'umido e sporco metallo di una scaletta, che doveva portarlo a... Infila la mini-torcia nella tasca e inizia a salire le scale.   
  
Arrivato alla fine della scala, prova ad alzare una mano, per spingere via il tombino sopra la sua testa. È stanco. Ha freddo. E il suo braccio trema violentemente. E ha fame. Piega il braccio e prende un respiro profondo. Non ci vuole molto. Deve solo spingere più forte. E allora allunga entrambe le braccia e spinge con tutta la forza che ha in corpo.   
  
Inizia a fargli male la testa, per lo sforzo.  
  
Ma il tombino si muove, Bruce continua a spingere, cercando di spostarlo di lato, e ottiene un'apertura abbastanza larga per poterci passare e, anche se le braccia gli chiedono pietà, Bruce si tira su, alza il ginocchio per potercisi appoggiare sopra e rimane con le mani a terra, cercando di riprendere fiato dopo lo sforzo. Lo zaino pesa. Pesa anche lui. E deve sistemare di nuovo il tombino al posto suo, ma, quando alza lo sguardo, sente di poter finalmente tornare a respirare. Perché è a casa.   
  
La Mansione Wayne è esattamente come se la ricorda. Alta, piena di piante, e con i cancelli chiusi. Bruce sbuffa una risata e prova a sistemare il tombino, spingendolo con le gambe, poi si alza in piedi e corre verso i cancelli di metallo, dipinti di nero. Inciampa un paio di volte, sulla ghiaia, ma niente che lo faccia cadere per terra. Niente di cui lui non si possa occupare. Si trascina verso il citofono. Qualcuno deve pur esserci a casa. Quindi suona. Suona una volta, due, tre. Ma nessuno risponde. E il suo zaino è pesante e Bruce ha fame.   
  
Mantiene l'equilibrio, tenendosi al cancello, e poi -forse Alfred sta dormendo. Julia sta sicuramente dormendo. Le luci della Mansione sono spente. Forse loro… o forse no. Forse deve suonare con più insistenza. E quindi suona ancora una volta. Nessuno risponde.   
  
Bruce lascia scivolare dalle spalle lo zaino, facendolo cadere sulla ghiaia e lo apre, inginocchiandosi a terra. Ci sono delle cose lì dentro, cose che ha imparato a usare per aprire il cancello anche senza guardare direttamente ai meccanismi. Un cacciavite, per prima cosa. Un cacciavite piatto. Bruce sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso, forse così avrebbe visto più chiaramente la situazione in cui si trova. Non ha trovato un cacciavite all'accademia, ma delle spillette colorate -o come si chiamano. Quelle le ha trovate.  
  
Ne prende una, e tira su col naso, mentre la apre. con un sassolino preso da terra inizia a schiacciarlo. Una volta e ancora, fino ad avere una fine piatta. Poi si avvicina al cancello. Infilando il gancetto nella serratura, prova a farla girare. Si passa una mano sul naso, che continua a essere gelato.   
  
Quando il portoncino scatta, Bruce tira un sospiro di sollievo, corre verso lo zaino, per afferrarlo al volo e farsi le ultime decine di metri verso casa. Finalmente. Finalmente verso casa.  
  
“Alfred!” chiama e scivola sulla ghiaia bagnata, come nella canzone. È una cosa che lo fa ridere, mentre si rialza. Camminerò cinquecento miglia e cinquecento ancora. È una canzone stupida. Chissà perché piaceva tanto, ai suoi genitori. “Julia!” chiama ancora, alzandosi in piedi e tornando a correre.  
  
Il portone è chiuso. Le luci di casa sono tutte spente. E Bruce ha il fiatone. Inizia a colpire il portone, con le braccia che chiedono pietà, il naso gelato e lo stomaco che brontola affamato. Prova a metterci tutta la forza che ha in corpo. E non ne ha più così tanta.  
  
“Alfred!” grida di nuovo ed è difficile respirare, perché ha ancora il fiatone dalla sua ultima corsa. O forse perché ha iniziato a singhiozzare, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. “Julia!” Continua a battere il pugno contro il portone. Non sa aprirlo, non ha la più pallida idea di come fare. Potrebbe rompere la finestra, potrebbe iniziare a cercare Alfred dentro casa ma... la casa è buia, nessuno risponde, Alfred se ne sarà andato a Londra. Magari è per questo che Julia a scuola non ci va, e magari è per questo che nessuno adesso risponde. “Alfred” borbotta, abbassando lo sguardo. E ha il pugno a mezz'aria. Il naso ghiacciato, le braccia e le gambe che gli chiedono pietà, lo stomaco che brontola. “Alfred” sussurra un'ultima volta, prima di chiudere gli occhi, abbandonare le spalle, facendole scendere verso il basso.  
  
Ha il tempo di sedersi sui gradini davanti al portone. Forse ha anche un po' di sonno, motivo per cui si stropiccia un occhio col palmo della mano, e pulisce la faccia da quelle fastidiose lacrime che sembrano volersi congelare sulle sue guance. E tirare su col naso. Ha il tempo anche di tirare su col naso.  
  
Pensava che, arrivato a questo punto, sarebbe solo potuto stare a casa. Mangiare qualcosa che Alfred aveva preparato, infilarsi nel letto, insieme a Julia, e dormire. Finalmente dormire e fare quelle cose che si fanno a casa. Quando sei al sicuro. Pensava che sarebbe bastato tornare. Ma nessuno apre il portone. Aveva dimenticato che per entrare doveva avere qualcuno che lo facesse entrare. O meglio, non lo aveva dimenticato, aveva solo sperato che...  
  
“Bruce” sussurra qualcuno. Sussurra... Bruce alza lo sguardo, e ora sì, ora sì che scoppia a piangere. Gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime e non la vede più. E quando chiude le palpebre le lacrime cadono e sono enormi e calde e... Julia lo abbraccia. Passa le mani sulle sue spalle ed è un abbraccio così scomodo che, se non fosse per la situazione, Bruce l'avrebbe presa in giro. E lei sta piangendo. Ha fatto piangere Julia. No. Non dovrebbe andare così Julia non dovrebbe piangere. “Lo sapevo” sussurra lei. “Lo sapevo.”  
  
“I gemelli hanno...” inizia lui, ma non riesce a finire la frase, nasconde il viso nella spalla di lei e sente la sua voce rompersi un po', mentre ricambia il suo abbraccio.  
  
Julia però lo ha capito, ride piano, gli prende il viso tra le mani e annuisce. “I gemelli hanno la telepatia” dice, posando la sua fronte su quella di Bruce. “È vero, sì. I gemelli hanno la telepatia.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Julia apre la porta di casa, facendola sbattere contro il muro. Se c'è una cosa che accomuna Bruce e Julia, quella deve essere la loro teatralità. E la prima reazione di Alfred è sbattere lentamente le palpebre, nascondere il foglio delle domande degli avvocati e alzare la testa, per guardare sua figlia, e forse rimproverarla.  
  
Ma Julia ha in spalla uno zaino non suo, e tiene per la mano suo fratello, con gli occhi rossi e l'aria infreddolita.   
  
Alfred si porta le mani sulle labbra, alzandosi in piedi e correndo verso i due ragazzi. Chiude la porta dietro di loro, lancia un'occhiata a Julia che invece è concentrata a guardare Bruce -Bruce che si toglie la giacca e che sembra navigare nei suoi vestiti che prima gli stavano perfettamente, e che non sembra essere cresciuto nemmeno di un centimetro. Bruce con lo sguardo vuoto, che però alza un lato delle labbra.  
  
“Ho portato a casa Bruce, papà” dice Julia. È la prima volta che parla da quasi un mese. Sembra preoccupata, non vuole lasciare andare il braccio di Bruce. “Non lasciare che lo portino di nuovo via.”  
  
Alfred li abbraccia. Abbraccia entrambi i suoi figli, accarezzando loro la testa e sente come Julia rimanga immobile, distante, continua a guardare suo fratello, e come Bruce posi la fronte su di lui. “Non siete andati a Londra” borbotta, afferrando il tessuto della maglia di Alfred con le dita. “Non siete andati a Londra” ripete, più a bassa voce.  
  
E per un momento -per solo quel momento, Alfred, Julia e Bruce, hanno avuto il loro momento di pace.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Rolando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas e Alfred. Alfred e Martha. Julia e Bruce. Thomas, Alfred e Martha.

### Parte due: Rolando

  
  
Bruce dorme da tredici ore. Julia dorme accanto a lui, nello stesso letto, nonostante non abbiano tanto spazio e debbano condividere il cuscino. E sembrano calmi, finalmente. Sembrano sentirsi al sicuro, per qualche ragione, mentre Alfred li osserva, in silenzio, lontano. Il piede di Julia scivola verso il pavimento e Alfred lo risistema sul letto. Bruce si scopre e Alfred lo riavvolge nella coperta. E li osserva.   
  
“Il bambino è denutrito” sussurra Leslie, facendo un passo in avanti, contro l'avvocato Christopher Dent, che rimane impettito sulla porta. Alfred la sente con un solo orecchio. La sua voce rimbomba su tutte le mura della casa poveramente arredata. “Questo ha poco a che fare con un rapimento di minore. Quello che state facendo voi, piuttosto -lei e quei poliziotti…” Leslie punta il dito contro l'avvocato, fa un altro passo in avanti. È brava. Leslie è brava in tutto, ma lo è soprattutto quando deve intimorire criminali. L'avvocato Dent è uno di questi. Alfred non si preoccupa. Continua a guardare i bambini, cercando di poter tornare da loro. Anche se è difficile. “Quello a cui voi lo state sottoponendo -è maltrattamento di minore. Abuso di potere. Negligenza. Se toccherete quel bambino, ve lo giuro, non è dalla sola legge che vi dovrete guardare.” Non ha alzato la voce. Ha zittito l'avvocato quando ha provato a farlo. I bambini stanno dormendo. Bruce ha mangiato due piatti di pasticcio prima di crollare addormentato sul divano. Sembrava non mangiare da una vita. E Julia lo aveva seguito, esausta, senza lasciargli la mano. “Ho già sporto denuncia. Contro di lei e contro gli Wayne. Nessuno porterà quel bambino lontano dalla sua famiglia una seconda volta.”  
  
Alfred la guarda, dalla porta della cameretta di Julia, e pensa che forse è per lei che i due bambini possono stare tranquilli. Se si affidassero esclusivamente ad Alfred -Alfred non è nemmeno stato capace di proteggere Thomas e Martha. Affidarsi a lui è un errore. E ha smesso di ascoltare quello che Leslie sta dicendo, mentre accarezza dolcemente la fronte di Julia.  
  
Julia è una protettrice. Anche Bruce è un protettore, anche se in un modo completamente differente. Martha e Thomas dicevano che era qualcosa che avevano preso da lui. Sbagliavano. Si sbagliavano.   
  
Adesso è Leslie a proteggere la loro famiglia. Alfred non ne è capace. I bambini dormono. Leslie protegge. Alfred è lì, ma non per davvero. Per qualche secondo, questo va bene e, per qualche secondo, continua ad accarezzare la fronte di entrambi i bambini, nonostante le palpebre pesanti e quella stanchezza che non riesce a scrollarsi via.   
  
Sente la porta di casa chiudersi. Leslie sospirare. Bruce girarsi nel letto. Julia sbuffa nel sonno. E immagina che questo sia il punto a cui è arrivato.  
  
  
  
  
Il punto da cui è partito Alfred Pennyworth è questo, invece:   
  
Era in questo stesso appartamento, dieci anni fa, con una bambina tra le braccia, e uno sconosciuto alla porta. O almeno, non esattamente uno sconosciuto, un uomo che conosceva di viso, ma non di nome, e uno sconosciuto che lo conosceva di viso e recitazione, ma non di nome. E Julia. Julia che si era arrampicata sulle sue spalle e non voleva più scendere. Il punto di partenza di Alfred è simile al suo punto di arrivo. Uno Wayne alla porta, sua figlia e lui, scosso, imbambolato dalle situazioni che si susseguono.   
  
Thomas era un sognatore. E forse era più innamorato dell'idea di Alfred che di Alfred stesso. O almeno, era questo che gli aveva detto Alfred più e più volte, ridendo, mentre Thomas continuava ad arrivare con nuovi mazzi di fiori e il suo sorriso e la promessa che ci sarebbe stato anche al prossimo spettacolo. Thomas era davvero troppo ingenuo per pensare che un paio di fiori potessero costituire un corteggiamento. E forse Alfred era leggermente addolcito da quell'espressione incuriosita e dal modo in cui Thomas provava a tendergli delle trappole per poter sapere qualcosa in più su di lui, forse anche lui era innamorato dell'idea di Thomas. E forse per questo per loro era semplice passeggiare in silenzio, fantasticare su una Gotham diversa, non parlare di loro stessi. Non per davvero.  
  
_Devono essere i personaggi_ , aveva detto una volta Alfred, fumando nel vicolo su cui dava la porta dei camerini. Thomas gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata curiosa, voleva che dicesse di più. Thomas voleva sempre che dicesse di più e Alfred aveva sospirato, portandosi la sigaretta tra le labbra e gli aveva detto: _Devono essere i personaggi che interpreto, quelli che tanto ti affascinano_. E lo aveva creduto veramente. Dovevano essere quei cavalieri, le spade, i canti, quelle parole che uscivano dalla bocca di Alfred ma che non erano di Alfred, ad aver reclamato Thomas e i suoi occhi brillanti. Alfred aveva espirato, lasciato che la nuvoletta di fumo di liberasse dalla sua bocca. E aveva pensato che era un peccato. Perché aveva passato così tanto tempo a fingere di essere qualcuno che non era che, per una volta, il crogiolarsi nell'idea di essere amato non per la finzione ma per la realtà -sarebbe stato bello.   
  
Non ha amato Thomas fin dall'inizio. Rivede, nelle descrizioni dei Kane e degli Wayne quello che è. O che era stato. Non perché fosse un manipolatore. Dei soldi di Thomas gli importava poco, anche se facevano comodo. Ma di quel suo sguardo innocente, illuminato, di quel suo sorriso sincero, di quell'attenzione rivolta a lui, sì, di tutto questo gli importava più di quanto fosse legittimo. E non gli importava -davvero, non gli importava il modo in cui otteneva quest'attenzione. Gli importava averla. E lo stava usando, quindi. Si vergogna ancora di dire che lo stava usando.   
  
Ed eppure, si era sentito tradito, quando aveva pensato di essere stato usato da Thomas. Quella realtà, quella meschinità da cui era scappato, lo aveva raggiunto e aveva distrutto l'immagine di Thomas che aveva. Come se la sua immagine si fosse rovinata. Come una -una fotografia granulata. Un programma televisivo in cui si iniziano a vedere quelli che sembravano dei fiocchi di neve. Alfred aveva continuato a fumare, quella notte di tanto tempo fa, quando Thomas era andato a trovarlo, poco prima del suo punto di partenza. Fumava, appoggiato al muro accanto alla porta che portava al dietro le quinte. E c'era quella pioggia leggera che non sembrava essere né di Gotham né di Londra. Quella pioggia che si intrappola trai capelli, senza bagnarli del tutto.   
  
E Thomas gli aveva preso le dita della mano e non lo aveva guardato negli occhi. _Ed è una cosa brutta?_ gli aveva chiesto.  
  
Sì. Certo che è una cosa brutta. Ma Alfred non aveva risposto. Aveva continuato a fumare. Alfred ha vissuto per troppo tempo come una bugia e non per sua scelta. Come spia, fingeva di avere un altro nome, come attore, fingeva di avere un'altra personalità, come -come vera persona, come se stesso, era inamabile. Troppo preso a cercare di pagare le bollette del suo appartamento troppo piccolo, arrivando a non mangiare a volte, per poter pagare l'asilo di Julia e per non farle mancare niente. Ed era concentrato su un obiettivo. C'era poca energia e poco spazio per gli altri nella sua vita. Era un uomo impossibile da amare, nella realtà. E lo sapeva. E sapeva che l'unico modo per avere questo, per avere quel poco di amore che forse non avrebbe mai dovuto avere, era questo ma... Sì, certo che è una cosa brutta.  
  
Thomas aveva alzato un lato delle labbra e aveva inclinato la testa. _Ed è una cosa brutta?_ aveva ripetuto, posando una mano sulla sua guancia. Sì, sì era una cosa brutta. Ma Thomas aveva unito le loro labbra, accarezzandogli lo zigomo con il pollice. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, aveva provato a non lasciarlo andare. Continuava a piovere, quella pioggerella leggera che non bagna, ma che inumidisce. Dentro il teatro suonava quella musica assordante per presentare gli attori sul palco. E Alfred aveva mosso la testa, si era allontanato in silenzio, anche se le mani di Thomas erano calde e il suo profumo inebriante.   
  
Certo. Certo che è una cosa brutta. _Torna da Martha_ , gli aveva detto, aveva girato la testa e aveva ricominciato a fumare. _È la cosa migliore._ E aveva visto -aveva osservato il suo cuore spezzarsi, per qualche motivo. Ma non c'era bisogno che si spezzasse. Se tutto questo non era reale, se Thomas aveva una cotta per Lancillotto, o per Orlando, o per Tristano, non ci sarebbe voluto molto, per poter rimpiazzare Alfred. Ci sono migliaia di attori, che recitano questa parte. E se l'unica cosa che Alfred voleva era qualcuno che lo amasse per il disastro che era -beh, non era proprio quello il modo. Aveva una bambina a cui pensare. Soldi da guadagnare. Non c'era bisogno di un cuore spezzato. E non ce n'era tempo. Aveva buttato la sigaretta a terra ed era rientrato a teatro. Non aveva tempo.   
  
Ma quando Thomas era arrivato davanti al suo appartamento, con un cappello in testa e un paio di occhiali da sole, con il sole tramontato da un bel pezzo, non aveva gli occhi brillanti, non stava sorridendo, e la sua aura dolce continuava ad avvolgerlo, mentre guardava Julia posare il mento sulla testa di Alfred, sbadigliando. Forse non c'era bisogno di un cuore spezzato, ma ce n'erano stati ben due.  
  
La loro storia è iniziata così. Nel senso -tutto il resto era il loro background, Lancillotto e l'Uomo del Teatro, che andava a guardare degli spettacoli da solo, con un abito nero e lo sguardo confuso era la preparazione a quello che sarebbero dovuti diventare. Il punto di partenza.   
  
Thomas, quel giorno, aveva fatto diventare le sue labbra una linea sottile, abbassando lo sguardo, forse perché si era sentito in colpa, o perché sentiva che forse -forse qualcosa non andava, in tutto questo. Forse. “Posso parlarti?” gli aveva chiesto, inclinando la testa. E Julia si era aggrappata con un po' più di forza alla testa di Alfred, tirandolo indietro.  
  
Alfred aveva fatto un passo verso il salotto, gli aveva fatto vedere quel piccolissimo appartamento in cui si era trasferito, per poi prendere Julia da sotto le ascelle. L'aveva lasciata sul pavimento, ma Julia si era aggrappata, come un koala, alla sua gamba. Thomas era entrato in casa, togliendosi il cappello e gli occhiali da sole. E sembrava un pochino più piccolo, un po' più fragile.  
  
Era strano vedere Thomas in abiti informali. Forse per Thomas era strano vederlo con degli abiti di questo tempo.   
  
“Questa bella bimba è tua figlia?” gli aveva chiesto, abbassandosi quel tanto che bastava per poter guardare negli occhi Julia. Julia aveva inclinato la testa e aveva sorriso, per poi prendere il naso di Thomas tra le dita e scoppiare in una risata acuta. Anche Thomas aveva sorriso. Alfred lo aveva guardato in silenzio. Non capiva. “Non sapevo avessi una figlia. Come ti chiami, piccola?”  
  
Julia aveva arricciato le labbra, non aveva risposto, soltanto posato la manina sulla guancia dell'uomo. E poi lo aveva spinto via leggermente, facendo ridere Thomas.   
  
Alfred aveva sbattuto le palpebre, lentamente. Non pensava che sarebbe andata così. Sperava che, una volta finita la chiacchierata fuori dal teatro non lo avrebbe più rivisto. Sperava di poter andare avanti. Gotham è -Gotham è quel tipo di città in cui tutto scorre velocemente. Anche le avventure durante la notte. Ed era questo quello che erano, no?, un'avventura nella notte. Thomas aveva alzato gli occhi verso di lui, per poter incatenare i loro sguardi, mentre provava a sorridere, almeno un po'. Quella notte non pioveva, ma i suoi ricci erano bagnati.   
  
“Come hai fatto” gli aveva chiesto Alfred, prendendo di nuovo Julia da sotto le ascelle, per tenerla sopra il fianco. “Come hai fatto a trovare casa mia?” Aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, pensato che forse dovrebbe mettere a letto Julia e aveva aspettato che Thomas si rialzasse in piedi, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Per poterlo affrontare. Di nuovo.   
  
La sua risposta era stata una scrollata di spalle.   
  
Va bene, tieni per te i tuoi segreti, allora. Alfred aveva sospirato e baciato la fronte di Julia. Poi gli aveva dato le spalle. Non ci voleva molto a muoversi da una stanza all'altra e Julia doveva dormire. Non doveva essere testimone di niente che avesse a che fare con Thomas -Thomas Wayne. Di quell'uomo di cui ricorda ogni dettaglio, ogni movimento, ogni tic, ogni particolarità nel suo gesticolare. Alfred aveva dato un altro bacio sulla fronte di Julia, che aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e allungato le braccia, per rimanere con lui. “Papà torna subito” aveva sussurrato Alfred, spostando le coperte con una mano. “Papà torna subito.”  
  
Julia allora gli aveva preso il naso e poi lo aveva spinto via. Chiudere la porta della sua camera, quando era uscito, sarebbe stato più semplice, se non avesse saputo che in salotto lo aspettava Thomas.   
  
Thomas aveva un figlio di più o meno l'età di Julia. Una moglie che amava e che Alfred conosceva. Una reputazione. E un modo delicato di entrarti sotto pelle, fingendo di voler rimanere lontano.   
  
“Lady Shallot fu maledetta da Morgana e non poteva vedere Camelot, se non dal riflesso di uno specchio” aveva sussurrato Thomas quando era tornato in salotto. Teneva lo sguardo basso. Non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi. E delle macchie incoerenti per forma e colore si andavano formando sulle sue guance. “E guardava dal riflesso donne con abiti rossi e cavalieri con l'armatura lucente. Mai nessuno di loro l'aveva convinta a guardare verso Camelot. E poi…” Aveva scrollato le spalle   
  
C'è un linguaggio tra gli Wayne con cui Alfred si è sentito a suo agio immediatamente. La metafora, il racconto, dice abbastanza di chi sta parlando, se si vuole ascoltare veramente. Ci sono sentimenti troppo intensi per essere messi in bocca a chi non sa come parlarne. È umiltà accettare i propri limiti. Bruce, ancora oggi, è attraverso quello che parla. La metafora. Il racconto. E probabilmente continuerà a fare così per tutta la sua vita, quando si tratterà di cose importanti. Per quanto Thomas fosse abile ad ascoltare, a volte balbettava, non trovava le parole, a volte rimaneva in silenzio, a volte provava a iniziare un discorso serio e onesto e piano piano la sua voce andava scemando, fino a spegnersi del tutto. E lui stringeva i pugni e chiudeva gli occhi e sembrava sentirsi più pesante, mentre sia Alfred che Martha provavano a dargli di nuovo coraggio. Perché ci sono cose, ci sono educazioni, che possono passare anche mille anni, ma non riesci a strapparle via da te. Non puoi strapparle via neanche con le tue mani. Semplicemente, rimangono lì.   
  
Alfred si era allontanato dalla porta, si era avvicinato a Thomas. “Finché non vide Lancillotto” aveva detto. Aveva sospirato, portandosi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e, sì, certo, conosceva la leggenda. Conosceva la ballata. “Thomas” lo aveva chiamato, la voce che era un sussurro leggero. Aveva un groppo alla gola. Una sensazione di pesantezza per il dover ripetere quello che aveva già detto con fatica, con dolore. Quindi aveva scosso la testa e provato a nascondere l'espressione che lottava per farsi strada tra le sue labbra e i suoi occhi. “Per favore” lo aveva pregato con un voce inudibile, mentre abbassava la testa e chiudeva gli occhi.   
  
Riguardando indietro, Alfred riesce ad ammettere che quel dolore che aveva provato aveva poco a che fare con l'amore incondizionato che crebbe provato di lì a qualche mese. Può ammettere che in quel momento, amava l'idea dell'Uomo di Teatro. Lo può fare. Può dire con certezza che il dolore che provava in quel momento non era dovuto alla possibile perdita di Thomas, quanto alla posizione di -di oggetto d'amore. E potrebbe vergognarsene, come potrebbe non farlo. Questo non cambia nulla.   
  
“E se io per te guardassi verso Camelot?” gli aveva chiesto Thomas, sfiorandogli la guancia, con la punta delle dita. “Se lo facessi?” Aveva ritirato la mano prima ancora che questa potesse lasciare una traccia di calore su Alfred.   
  
Alfred che aveva altro da fare. Alfred che non poteva permettersi questa situazione. Non per lui. Non per Julia.   
  
“Moriresti” gli aveva risposto, scuotendo ancora una volta la testa.   
  
“E se mi andasse bene morire?” era stata la risposta veloce e forse nemmeno meditata di Thomas. Le sue mani avevano cercato quelle di Alfred. Era riuscito a intrecciare il solo indice intorno al suo mignolo. Era l'unico legame fisico che avevano. “Se non stessi mentendo?”  
  
Thomas sarebbe stato un pessimo bugiardo, se l'alta società non glia avesse insegnato l'arte della menzogna. Sarebbe stato un buon bugiardo, se non fosse stato così candido. Un sognatore.   
  
Aveva portato la mano sulla mano di Alfred e l'aveva premuta contro la sua guancia, mentre aveva incatenato i loro sguardi con quegli occhi lucidi e languidi. “E se tu ti fidassi di me?” gli aveva chiesto.   
  
Thomas era quel tipo di persona che ti entra sotto pelle e tu non puoi farci niente. Alfred non aveva nemmeno lottato contro questo. Qualsiasi cosa questo sia. Aveva solo sbuffato, prima di posate anche l'altra mano sulla guancia di Thomas e poi baciarlo a fior di labbra.   
  
No, ai tempi, non lo amava con la stessa intensità a cui è arrivato ad amarlo col tempo, ma c'era qualcosa. Sì, qualcosa c'era.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce perde il respiro e si alza a sedere di scatto, iniziando a gridare: “Papà! Papà! Papa!” Si porta le mani sugli occhi e inizia a singhiozzare, appallottolandosi su se stesso e continuando a ripetere: “Papà, papà, papà.” Non sembra riuscire a respirare. Ci sono momenti in cui il singhiozzo diventa il suo unico respiro, momenti in cui l'aria non entra né dalla bocca né dal naso e Bruce rimane in quel limbo tra vita e morte e lacrime.   
  
Julia si stropiccia un occhio, ha la bocca impappinata, non vede niente. Sente suo fratello piangere. Posa la testa sulla sua schiena, con gli occhi chiusi, più addormentata che sveglia.   
  
E Alfred, seduto al lato del letto, in quel poco spazio che i due bambini hanno lasciato libero, fa appoggiare Bruce al suo petto, e gli accarezza la nuca. Lentamente. Con un ritmo regolare. Lo sente cercare di riprendere il respiro, ma non ce la fa. Lo sente aggrapparsi alle lenzuola, ma non trovare un equilibrio. E sente Julia tirare su col naso. Forse piange anche lei, solo più silenziosamente, come se dovesse trattenere i singhiozzi per lasciare che qualcun altro possa soffrire in pace. Ed eppure soffrendo. Trovando conforto in quella sofferenza condivisa, anche se per poco, e anche se non molto.   
  
“Papà” piange Bruce, anche lui con gli occhi chiusi. Strofina la testa contro il petto di Alfred e non aggiunge più niente. Non c'è molto che si possa fare a questo punto. Solo continuare ad accarezzargli la testa. Solo sperare che un giorno ogni incubo scompaia dalla sua mente, facendolo tornare a dormire sonni tranquilli, nel suo letto, con quella serenità che non dovrebbe guadagnare ma solo avere. Sospira soltanto, Bruce, sotto il tocco premuroso di suo padre. Si addormenta.   
  
Con che coraggio Alfred dovrà dire ai suoi figli che devono fingere di non essere una famiglia, fuori da questa casa?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Martha era stata a teatro una volta, spiccava tra le file, con un abito rosso, i capelli di lato leggermente arricciati e un rossetto di un rosso intenso, che portava l'attenzione tutta sulle sue labbra carnose, sorridenti, e distraeva dal suo sguardo acuto e e dalle sue sopracciglia folte e curate. Martha era -una delle donne più belle che Alfred avesse mai visto. E una delle persone più intelligenti e gentili con cui abbia mai parlato. La ricorda come se fosse ieri. Martha che si teneva al braccio di Thomas e si complimentava per la sua interpretazione di Lancillotto e muoveva una spalla mentre parlava, come se stesse facendo un qualche tipo di danza. Martha che sembrava volare e che sorrideva dell'ingenuità di Thomas e delle battute sarcastiche di Alfred nello stesso modo. Martha e il suo rossetto. Martha che sarebbe stata un'ottima ladra, se l'occasione si fosse presentata. Un'ottima spia nella giusta occasione. Ed eppure, sì, quel giorno non era riuscita a nascondere quella punta di sorpresa al vedere Alfred. E neanche Alfred era riuscito a non irrigidirsi, al vederla, al braccio di Thomas.  
  
Ma non era stata quella la volta in cui Martha e Alfred si erano conosciuti. Non con Thomas. Non a teatro. Perché non è stata la finzione a portarli l'una verso l'altro, ma il passato. E se si fossero incontrati grazie a Thomas forse non sarebbero arrivati ad avere il rapporto che invece avevano maturato con dei tempi relativamente lunghi.  
  
La prima volta che aveva visto Martha -C'era una donna che guardava il vuoto, su un ponte di Gotham. Le mani che le tremavano. Il vento che le muoveva di lato la gonna. E lo sguardo perso, mentre il sole sorgeva, l'autobus non arrivava. Alfred non avrebbe fatto molto caso alla figura accanto a lui, se solo i vestiti non gli avessero suggerito che quella donna non doveva star aspettando un autobus. O forse era successo qualcosa, forse le si era rotta la macchina, forse era stata cacciata di casa, forse... Non che fossero affari suoi.   
  
Alfred fumava molto, da giovane. Ricorda di essere stato molto nervoso, agitato, triste da giovane. E anche le sue mani tremavano. Tremava molto quando è arrivato a Gotham, ma non perché avesse paura. C'era qualcosa, in questa città, che lo riportava alla sua infanzia, qualcosa che gli ricordava suo padre, quella missione di pace che si era dato, la pioggia pesante che sembrava portare a terra pianti e maledizioni dal cielo. A Gotham, gli affitti costano di meno. È sempre stato così. Non è venuto qui perché è un sentimentale, non è arrivato in città per avere vicino la tomba di suo padre. E non era per la tomba di suo padre che era rimasto. Non lo aveva avuto vicino in vita, non aveva bisogno di lui da morto. Ma era nervoso, i giorni in cui non riusciva ad andare a trovarlo. Gli tremavano le mani. Fumava di più, per potersi distrarre da quella sensazione che qualcosa di sbagliato stava per succedere. O che stava facendo qualcosa di sbagliato. E nonostante questo, nonostante la vicinanza, nonostante la possibilità, non era riuscito a portare Julia a vedere quella lapide senza nome, come se, anche solo la sola vista di quello che doveva essere suo nonno, la potesse trascinare ad essere una Pennyworth. Come se la tomba di suo padre avesse potuto rovinare sua figlia.  
  
Quella mattina si era portato una sigaretta tra le labbra e aveva provato ad accenderla. L'autobus non passava. Il sole sorgeva pigramente. L'acqua sotto il ponte scorreva tranquilla. E una donna, con un cappotto lungo e le mani tremanti aspettava accanto a lui.   
  
_Ne ha una in più?_ gli aveva chiesto la donna, portandosi due dita davanti alle labbra. Il suo respiro era diventato una nuvola di anidride carbonica. La sola vista avrebbe fatto rabbrividire un abitante di Metropolis. Alfred aveva alzato un sopracciglio. Quella donna sembrava scossa. Agitata quanto lui stesso si sentiva agitato. Infelice quanto lui si sentiva infelice. Non deve essere stato per nessun altro motivo, quindi, se le aveva offerto quella che lei aveva chiamato una sigaretta in più, e l'aveva guardata prendere un accendino dalle tasche, cercare di accenderla senza molto successo.   
  
Ogni movimento della donna era nervoso. Meccanico. Aveva cercato l'accendino nella tasca, prima premendo le mani sul cappotto, e poi infilandole entrambe nelle tasche. Teneva la sigaretta tra le labbra, borbottava qualcosa -qualcosa che Alfred non ha capito, che non ricorda. Quando aveva trovato l'accendino, aveva provato ad accendere la sigaretta, ottenendo soltanto scintille. Tante scintille e poco fuoco. E a quel punto si era tolta dalle labbra la sigaretta e aveva sospirato, portandosi le mani sugli occhi, frustrata.   
  
Alfred -Alfred non sa spiegare quello che è successo quel giorno. Non sa perché sia stato attratto dai modi nervosi e frustrati di quella donna, non sa che cosa gli abbia ricordato, che cosa abbia smosso in lui. Sa che aveva una bambina a casa, che dormiva, che aveva un uomo di cui non sapeva il nome che, per qualche ragione, gli portava mazzi di rose dopo ogni spettacolo, che non aveva bisogno di complicazioni, che aveva già i suoi problemi. Sa che non aveva motivo per dirlo. Ma lo aveva detto.   
  
_Mio padre diceva che una tazza di tè scioglie i nervi più di una sigaretta._ La donna aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, guardandolo, mentre, dietro di lei, si alzava il sole la mattina. Alfred era accecato. Non sa dire se dal sole o dalla donna. _Se vuole, le posso offrire anche quella. Ne ho giusto una in più._  
  
E quella donna aveva sorriso.   
  
Ecco, sì, così si erano incontrati Alfred e Martha. Ed ecco, così hanno iniziato una relazione, che era pure diversa da quella che Alfred aveva iniziato con Thomas. Non migliore o peggiore. Solo diversa. Martha era -Martha era forse la donna più vulnerabilmente forte che Alfred avesse mai incontrato. Diceva di avere anche lei un figlio e un marito a cui tornare e che amava con tutto quello che aveva. Diceva che non c'era motivo per lei di tornare tra le strade di Gotham. Avrebbe potuto chiudersi nella sua villa, tenere in braccio suo figlio, dargli un bacio sulla fronte a ogni ora del giorno, avrebbe potuto organizzare feste, avrebbe potuto fingere di non vedere il dolore che persone che facevano finta di non vedere avevano portato la città. Ma non ci riusciva. Conoscere Martha era stato più uno scoprire Martha. Le sue sfaccettature e i suoi pensieri dovevano essere sbloccati mano a mano e non era stata quella prima volta, a un bar qualsiasi con un'enorme tazza di caffè che Alfred aveva scoperto che cosa ci stesse facendo sul ponte di Gotham.  
  
A teatro, tempo dopo, Martha aveva lanciato uno sguardo che non sembrava confuso ma pieno di domande, a teatro. Stava chiedendo informazioni. Stava calcolando le possibilità -le probabilità di una coincidenza. E si era leccata le labbra, tenendosi al braccio di Thomas, mentre Alfred li guardava. E anche lui aveva domande. Anche lui stava calcolando le possibilità, prendendo dalle mani di Thomas l'ennesimo mazzo di rose, dopo il suo ennesimo spettacolo a teatro.   
  
Il ricordo di Martha, nella testa di Alfred, non sarà mai distorto dal dipinto perfetto che era Martha nel pomeriggio, mentre prendevano il tè in una di quelle bakery nelle parti meno perdute di Gotham. Riesce a ricordare Martha, con gli occhi chiusi e il mento posato sul dorso della mano, mentre ascoltava i pezzi classici di Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli e sussurrava che la maggior parte delle persone in quella sala non si fossero nemmeno resi conto di non star ascoltando più Mozart, un lato delle labbra alzato e il sole che filtrava trai capelli lisci e castani, facendoli brillare. Il ricordo di Martha non viene ancora distorto, o reso perfetto dall'immagine di lei, che camminava sul marciapiede bagnato, con il passo leggero sui suoi tacchi neri, sotto il suo enorme cappotto marrone. Alfred la ricorda nelle imperfezioni. La ricorda nei gesti nervosi delle dita, nel suo modo di scivolare sulla parte di marmo del marciapiede, nel suo sorriso malizioso quando si prendeva gioco del modo di comportarsi delle persone dell'alta società, come faceva probabilmente da quando era molto piccola. La ricorderà col suo naso arricciato, quando Alfred o Thomas dicevano qualcosa che le dava fastidio. La ricorderà sempre mentre rideva ad alta voce e si copriva le labbra con le mani, proprio come se avesse appena tossito. E la ricorda quella notte, con le guance leggermente arrossate e mentre si guardava intorno.  
  
La loro relazione era stata platonica -all'inizio. Un'amicizia, nient'altro. Martha lo accompagnava al cimitero. Bevevano insieme del tè. Si raccontavano aneddoti della loro vita. Di quando Alfred da adolescente aveva provato a mangiare più ravioli di quanto gli entrassero in bocca. Do quando Martha aveva convinto le sue cugine che sapeva praticare l'agopuntura con le spine dei cactus. Erano amici. Martha gli raccontava di suo figlio, Bruce, che aveva un anno e mezzo e ancora non aveva chiamato né mamma né papà, che a volte si sedeva ai tavoli e guardava le persone, in silenzio, e sembrava capire -oh, se sembrava capire ogni movimento, ogni parola. Alfred le raccontava di Julia, che si arrampicava sui mobili e gridava e a volte non sembrava esserci modo di farla stare in silenzio. E dicevano: dovremmo farli incontrare, dovrebbero incontrarsi. Mangiavano pasticcini e ridevano, bevendo tè. Camminavano a braccetto e Martha parlava male delle famiglie ricche di Gotham, dimenticando di far parte di una famiglia ricca di Gotham.   
  
_Mi hanno detto di non provarci_. Una volta aveva detto così, abbassando lo sguardo. _Dicono che è una città maledetta. Lo dice Agatha. Ma se io non provo, non penso che qualcun altro proverà. Lo dice anche mio fratello._  
  
Ma forse era per questo che lei ci provava con più forza. Donava denaro. Voleva portare avanti un progetto per assicurarsi che i bambini non stessero per le strade. C'erano molti ragazzi gay, trans e bisessuali che venivano buttati fuori casa. Ci sono molti bambini che rimangono senza genitori per colpa dei crimini violenti. Che rimangono senza un tetto sulla testa. E dovrebbero esserci centri di accoglienza, ripeteva sempre, per essere sicuri che queste persone non siano vittime della violenza della città, o che non diventino loro stessi la violenza della città. A volte prendeva un giornale e le piaceva ricordare quanto più alto il tasso di criminalità minorile fosse a Gotham. Perché molti ragazzi non hanno una scelta. Dovevano dare loro una scelta.  
  
Alfred si chiedeva se anche lei non fosse parte di quei giovani ragazzi che vengono allontanati dalle loro case. Non glielo ha mai chiesto però. Sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui Martha avrebbe parlato, senza essere costretta da domande scomode. Lo sperava.  
  
Thomas non sembrava rendersi conto di quello a cui stavano pensando Martha e Alfred, quella notte a teatro. Non poteva capire. Ma quello doveva essere uno di quei momenti in cui il mondo mostra quello che ha tessuto per tanto tempo, senza che loro se ne rendessero nemmeno conto. Mostra quello a cui dovevano portare quei piccoli momenti di serenità in una bakery, quei momenti di dubbio dietro le quinte di un teatro. Il quadro finale.  
  
La relazione di Martha e Alfred aveva smesso di essere platonica in un cimitero. Si trovavano davanti alla tomba di suo padre, come si erano trovati davvero tante volte, prima di quel giorno. E faceva caldo, quel giorno. Il sole era sorto presto, l'autobus era passato velocemente, e Martha indossava dei guanti bianchi e aveva posato un mazzo di tulipani colorati. E poi era rimasta in piedi, vicino a lui.  
  
Di solito rimaneva in silenzio. Non si avvicinava ad Alfred. Non provava nemmeno a toccarlo. Ma quella mattina, con le mani unite e lo sguardo fisso sulla lapide di un uomo che non aveva voluto un nome su questa, solo un'iscrizione. _Jo ne vos pois tenser ne guarantir._ Io incapace di proteggere le vostre vite. Suo padre adorava La Chanson de Roland. Deve essere una cosa di famiglia, legarsi a qualche poema epico. Martha aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui, aveva arricciato le labbra e gli aveva chiesto: _Chi doveva proteggere, tuo padre?_  
  
Ci sono diverse risposte a questa domanda. Suo padre voleva e doveva proteggere molte persone. La sua famiglia, la mamma e Alfred, ma non li ha mai protetti, per qualche motivo li ha sempre solo allontanati. È solo andato via, un giorno, forse in guerra, Alfred non lo ricorda, quindi doveva aver protetto i britannici, in un certo senso, e poi non è più riuscito a proteggere nessuno, quando è tornato a casa. E poi, ancora, c'era la famiglia a cui si era legato una volta arrivato in America, quando era lontano da Alfred e da sua mamma. Anche loro -avrebbe voluto proteggere anche loro, per qualche motivo e Alfred non glielo aveva mai perdonato perché -perché trattava quella famiglia come se fosse stata la sua, come se ci fosse qualche legame di sangue, come se... Suo padre voleva poter difendere, ma non è riuscito a proteggere nessuno in vita. In morte era stato onesto. In vita aveva mentito a tutti loro. Quindi, sì, Alfred aveva risposto: _Tutti. Mio padre voleva proteggere tutti._ E aveva pensato di fermarsi lì, di non dire nient'altro. Ma invece aveva continuato. Aveva detto: _Non c'è mai riuscito, però._ Ed era questo. Alfred non ha mai parlato più di così di suo padre. Non riusciva a far uscire le parole. Non sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo, se le avesse fatte uscire.  
  
E anche Martha era una donna di poche parole. _Se vuoi_ , aveva detto, _posso proteggerti io_. E gli aveva offerto il braccio, con mezzo sorriso. Martha voleva proteggere tutta Gotham. Julia ha preso da lei. Sono le cose che succedono quando cresci dei bambini. Alfred si era appoggiato a lei. Le aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia. Le relazioni platoniche finiscono in modi strani. Le relazioni romantiche iniziano in modi ancora più strani.  
  
Era stato come quando qualcosa clicca nell'aria. Come se avessero acceso qualcosa che c'era ma che era silente, spento. Non hanno più ritrovato l'interruttore.   
  
E quella volta, a teatro, mentre si teneva al braccio di Thomas e Alfred prendeva il mazzo di fiori, Martha stava sorridendo. Ma per qualche motivo ha anche pianto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce sta mangiando. È alla seconda ciotola di latte con cereali e ogni tanto prende un biscotto al cioccolato e sospira, continuando a masticare e a dare fastidio a Julia, aprendo la bocca per mostrarle quell'impasto di strani colori che diventavano biscotti e cereali una volta masticati. Sua sorella ruota gli occhi e guarda da un'altra parte. Si tappa anche le orecchie. Non ha mai sopportato il rumore che Bruce fa, quando mangia.  
  
“Vogliono che...” inizia Leslie. Si ferma per alzare un sopracciglio verso Bruce, che sbuffa, prima di posare il cucchiaio nella ciotola, con grande sollievo di Julia. “Ci possono concedere la custodia di Bruce per il tempo che manca al processo. Nessuno può entrare in questa casa. E questa è una vittoria. Voglio che ricordiate che questa è davvero una vittoria.”  
  
Alfred si asciuga le mani con uno straccio e si appoggia al tavolo e spera, spera con tutto il suo cuore, che questa sia la fine della conversazione. Spera che Leslie non abbia altro da dire, anche se sa che non è così. Quindi rimane in attesa, con le mani umide e un occhio puntato verso i bambini. Vorrebbe poter avere la forza per litigare lui stesso per la sua famiglia ma... c'è qualcosa di lontano. No. È lui. È lui che per qualche motivo si trova lontano, senza forze.  
  
“Ma Bruce deve tornare a frequentare le lezioni alla Gotham Academy.” Leslie scrolla le spalle. Si morde il labbro inferiore, prima di grattarsi la fronte e sospirare. “Abbiamo provato a farli ragionare, dargli il tempo per il…” Lascia cadere la frase nel silenzio. Neanche Leslie sa come definire il periodo che stanno passando. O forse ha paura di dirlo ad alta voce.   
  
Alfred, Julia e Bruce rimangono a guardarla, immobili, tutti e tre probabilmente preso da diversi tipi di pensieri, ma registrano la sua espressione, la sua posizione. Lei è il punto che dovrà riportarli alla realtà una volta finito il pensiero. Bruce sembra terrorizzato; si tortura le mani, come Alfred gli ha detto che non deve fare e continua a mordersi l'interno delle guance. Julia sembrava arrabbiata; ha serrato la mascella e segue con lo sguardo Leslie, come se fosse colpa sua se ogni suo sforzo per riportare a casa suo fratello stesse svanendo lentamente. Alfred si stava chiedendo come questo potrebbe aiutare o ostacolare la loro causa. Mandare a scuola Bruce sarebbe per loro una garanzia di poter avere ancora qualche ascendente su di lui, ripetergli frasi che avrebbero potuto ferirlo, cercare di creare quella divisione che, in un qualche modo, erano già riusciti ad avviare, mentre Bruce era lontano da loro, facendolo dubitare. Togliendogli la casa.  
  
“Tornerò anche io a scuola, allora” commenta Julia, sospirando e posando i gomiti sul tavolo. Distoglie lo sguardo da Leslie, per girarsi verso Bruce e mostrargli le mani. In fondo, questa dovrebbe essere stata la soluzione più ovvia. E non dovrebbe essere un problema. Tornerebbero a casa ogni sera, farebbero i compiti, guarderebbero la televisione o -giocherebbero. Forse troveranno di nuovo la gioia di giocare, di rendere le coperte dei mantelli e fingere di cavalcare tra le tre stanze dell'appartamento. Potrebbero. Questa potrebbe essere una cosa positiva anche per loro. “Così non dovremo fare i corsi estivi.” Tornare alla normalità.  
  
Bruce alza un lato del labbro, riprendendo in mano il cucchiaio. “Finirai lo stesso a fare i corsi estivi” mormora, giocando coi cereali. Ma sembra più tranquillo. Meno agitato. Alla fine, Julia aveva smesso di andare a scuola solo perché…  
  
Alfred aggrotta le sopracciglia. Incrocia le braccia e si gira verso sua figlia, che ha preso a punzecchiare col dito Bruce. Per quale motivo Julia aveva smesso di andare a scuola?  
  
  
  
  
  
La storia di Martha e Thomas è sempre stata complicata. Da prima del loro decidere di stare insieme, e sicuramente da prima della notte a teatro. Ma loro ne parlavano con un bicchiere di vino in mano e un sorriso sulle labbra, mentre Alfred rimetteva in ordine la storia della loro vita e Martha lo prendeva in giro perché, beh, sì, erano i suoi vecchi istinti da spia da tenere a bada. Quindi anche lui aveva cercato di smettere di analizzare ogni parola, di ricostruire ogni momento della loro vita.  
  
Adesso se ne pente amaramente.  
  
Ma sa che la storia di Martha e Thomas era nata da un obiettivo comune. Thomas, l'erede degli Wayne, primogenito figlio di primogeniti, al quale sarebbe andata la maggioranza delle azioni della compagnia Wayne. Thomas Wayne, con un carattere, a detta dello zio, troppo docile e mansueto per essere a capo di qualsiasi cosa. Una pecora. Lo aveva chiamato così. Thomas Wayne, che è rimasto orfano alla giovane età di quattro anni, e che non aveva nessun ricordo dei suoi genitori. Ricordava la nonna, però. La zia Agatha. Era stata lei a prendersi cura di lui, dopo la morte dei suoi genitori. Non c'era molto che Thomas ricordasse di questi avvenimenti, ma c'è molto che è stato ricostruito a posteriori di quello che era successo nella famiglia Wayne. La zia Agatha è stata accusata di omicidio. La zia Agatha è risultata innocente dopo strane e improvvise donazioni al Dipartimento della Polizia di Gotham e dopo che molti avvocati si erano ritirati dal processo. Non era l'unica che era stata incriminata e miracolosamente assolta. Thomas non aveva mai accettato nessuna delle insinuazioni di Martha o di Alfred al riguardo.   
  
Lui voleva genuinamente bene alla zia Agatha e credeva nella sua innocenza. Alfred non avrebbe fatto avvicinare quella donna né a Julia né a Bruce, se non fosse stato per l'assicurazione da parte di Martha che quelle strane coincidenze erano state create dalla famiglia Wayne per poter avere il controllo dell'eredità di Thomas.   
  
Thomas era facilmente influenzabile e troppo buono e gentile, per sopravvivere da solo nel mondo delle famiglie più antiche di Gotham. Neanche il lutto e la lontananza da casa erano riusciti a renderlo più cinico. O meno propenso all'altro.  
  
Martha, mentre Thomas veniva mandato a un collegio in Svizzera, cresceva in un ambiente asfissiante, che le permetteva a malapena di sedersi su un divano. Martha non si è mai lamentata apertamente della sua nascita, dell'ambiente in cui è cresciuta o dei suoi genitori, ma i suoi gesti nervosi, la sua paura di momenti e comportamenti che aveva -ci sono cose che non riesci a non strapparti via, nemmeno volendo. E Martha aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire che andava tutto bene, a volte, aveva bisogno di chiarire di chi era la colpa di qualcosa, a volte, aveva bisogno di prendere tra le mani i visi di Bruce e Julia e ripetere loro che non importava -non importava se rompevano vecchi vasi o se cadevano su dei sassi in giardino, che li avrebbe amati, ora, ieri, per sempre. Ci sono cose che ti porti dietro, non importa quanto tempo passi.  
  
Si sono incontrati alla Gotham Academy.  
  
Thomas era stato richiamato a Gotham, per diplomarsi nello stesso posto in cui si erano diplomati i suoi genitori e Martha aveva l'abitudine di nascondersi in bagno e fumare, seduta sul davanzale con le gambe incrociate. Thomas era passato un giorno sotto la finestra della scuola e aveva alzato lo sguardo. È così che è iniziata la loro storia.  
  
Thomas era un pesce fuor d'acqua a Gotham, con un sorriso troppo luminoso e un ottimismo troppo prepotente. Thomas, a queste critiche, aveva sempre risposto che chiunque vive a Gotham è un inguaribile ottimista. E Martha era abituata a quei visi tristi e seri intorno a lei, Thomas era una ventata d'aria fresca. Aveva riso di cuore per la prima volta, lontana da suo fratello, in bilico su un vecchio ramo di pino, accanto a lui. Ed è stato lì che si erano dati il primo bacio.   
  
Da lì le cose si erano complicate.  
  
Il temperamento docile di Thomas era visto agli occhi della sua famiglia come una debolezza e il carattere forte di Martha era visto come una minaccia. Che Martha avesse messo gli occhi sulla fortuna degli Wayne per loro era solo una soluzione logica. E un problema da risolvere. Da parte dei Kane invece -Martha non aveva molte libertà. Le era stato proibito di cavalcare, ad esempio, la intimavano, durante i ricevimenti nelle loro case, di rimanere in silenzio, e -questa non è una cosa di cui Martha ha mai parlato, ma la rinchiudevano nella sua camera, da sola, senza la possibilità di uscita quando faceva qualcosa che non doveva fare secondo la sua famiglia. Passava come una prigioniera gran parte delle sue vacanze estive e questo non faceva altro che alimentare la sua fame di ribellione. Martha Kane era uno spirito difficile da spezzare. E Thomas era disposto a rinunciare alla sua eredità se questo significava poter stare insieme. È sempre stato un uomo melodrammatico.  
  
Alla vigilia di quella che nella loro testa sarebbe stata una fuga d'amore, la zia Agatha li aveva fatti rinsavire, offrendo loro del cibo e la protezione della Mansione Wayne. Sotto questo tetto, aveva detto loro, sarete sempre al sicuro. Non dovevano scappare. Non dovevano lasciare la loro casa, solo sapere che sarebbero stati insieme e al sicuro, lì.  
  
Ma Martha non aveva sopportato l'idea di aver perso completamente la sua famiglia. Li amava, nonostante tutto. Amava suo fratello, Jacob, la sua unica compagnia durante le giornate che passava rinchiusa in camera sua. Ed era uscita dalla Mansione Wayne, per tornare a loro. A Jacob. Aveva detto che sarebbe tornata presto. Non è tornata alla Mansione per ben tre anni.  
  
Alfred non sa cosa sia successo in quel lasso di tempo. Nemmeno Thomas sapeva cosa fosse successo. È un segreto che Martha si è portata nella tomba.  
  
Una mattina Martha si era ripresentata alla Mansione e Thomas non c'era. Zia Agatha le aveva aperto la porta, l'aveva accolta, le aveva ricordato che non importava cosa fosse successo. Era a casa. Thomas aveva pianto le lacrime che lei non era riuscita a piangere, ma lei aveva sorriso dopo così tanto tempo da non riuscire a smettere di farlo.  
  
Forse Martha cercava una casa a cui tornare, qualcuno di diverso dalla sua opprimente famiglia, all'inizio, e forse Thomas è stato accecato dal suo idealismo. Ma la base che poteva non essere non romantiche si erano trasformate davvero in amore. Perché Thomas faceva ridere Martha di cuore e Martha riusciva a dare un po' di senso della realtà a Thomas. E entrambi volevano che tutti i ragazzi di Gotham avessero una casa in cui si sarebbero sentiti al sicuro. Quando zia Agatha glielo aveva chiesto avevano deciso che era così che volevano spendere i loro soldi e lei aveva riso.   
  
Martha e Thomas non si sono mai sposati. Lei era ebrea, lui cattolico. Entrambi volevano sposarsi agli occhi del proprio dio. E poi si sono detti che dio lo avrebbe capito, che stavano insieme, che si amavano, anche se non avevano fatto nessuna cerimonia. Avevano solo firmato i documenti legali, di nascosto, nessuno ha mai saputo della loro unione civile, ma avevano dedotto qualcosa, vedendo i loro anelli al dito. Il loro amore era diventato Bruce. Bruce con gli occhi blu e che non riusciva a parlare più di tanto, perché le parole erano inutili. Bruce che aveva fatto versare le lacrime di gioia a Martha che nessuno le aveva fatto versare prima di quel momento. Ma per quanto le persone potessero speculare su di loro e il loro matrimonio, nessuno sembrava capire il loro rapporto, non a fondo. E le cose andavano bene così.  
  
C'era della libertà, tra loro. Una regola per cui nessuno dei due si sarebbe dovuto incatenare solo all'altro. Martha sentiva di diventare claustrofobica al pensiero di doversi legare. Diceva che era una cosa magari psicologica, magari era perché aveva passato così tanto tempo a voler rendere felice la sua famiglia, ad avere dei limiti a causa della sua famiglia, forse era per questo ma il pensiero di dover sottostare ad alcune regole lei -loro. Loro non dovevano sottostare a tutte le regole che avevano imposto loro, no? Anche se avevano un figlio. Anche se si amavano. Anche se condividevano l'anima, potevano muoversi a trovare altri corpi? Potevano non...? Thomas all'inizio non aveva capito il senso della domanda. E poi le aveva baciato la punta del naso, come faceva quando voleva rassicurarla e le aveva detto che non c'era niente che doveva incatenarla a lui. Che se avrebbe trovato un altro corpo avrebbe potuto fare tutto quello che sentiva di voler fare. E Martha aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
Il problema era nato quella mattina al cimitero. E quella sera nella strada dietro le quinte del teatro. Quando qualcosa aveva fatto clic nell'aria e un interruttore si era acceso e poi era scomparso, per rimanere acceso.   
  
Martha e Thomas si erano confessati di aver trovato un altro pezzo della loro anima. La stessa notte. Quasi all'unisono. _E se condividessi un altro pezzo della mia anima con qualcun altro?_ Era un pensiero spaventoso. Erano stati insieme tanti anni e per tanti anni avevano avuto un amore incondizionato, una casa, una sola persona a cui tornare. Cosa voleva dire che ognuno di loro aveva trovato Qualcosa al di fuori di loro? Si erano allontanati? Martha amava di meno Thomas? Thomas amava di meno Martha? Com'era l'altra persona? L'amore è una risorsa limitata? Come avrebbero -la famiglia di Kate già l'aveva disconosciuta, in un certo senso, le avevano tolto la parola e anche il suo adorato fratello le aveva voltato le spalle. L'unico parente che li aveva accettati nella loro scelleratezza era zia Agatha. Come avrebbero potuto equilibrare la loro vita privata e l'immagine che dovevano dare ai cittadini di Gotham per poter continuare a fare del bene? Come avrebbe questo inciso su Bruce? Come...?  
  
Thomas le aveva sorriso di nuovo. Un inguaribile ottimista. I _o ti amo come ti ho sempre amata_ , le aveva detto. _Tu rimani la mia casa. Sono innamorato_ anche _di qualcun altro. Lo amo e non so spiegare come sia successo. Il mio amore sicuramente non è limitato. E tu ami anche qualcun altro e spero che mi ami come mi hai sempre amato. E va bene. Vorresti conoscere il mio altro pezzo di anima?_  
  
Quando Martha aveva visto Alfred sul palco, si era portata la mano sulle labbra e si era poggiata alla spalla di Thomas. Possono, tre persone, condividere la stessa anima?  
  
E forse perché nella mansione si sentivano protetti e al sicuro, Martha, quella notte di tanto tempo fa a teatro, dopo aver pianto per la seconda volta dopo anni, aveva detto che avrebbero dovuto vivere insieme nella mansione. Lei, Thomas, Bruce, Alfred e Julia. Perché quello che le aveva detto la zia Agatha si era rivelato la verità. Perché nulla di male sarebbe potuto succedere finché si trovavano lì.  
  
Alfred aveva rifiutato.  
  
  
  
  
  
Julia arriccia il naso e alza il mento verso Bruce. “E?” chiede divertita. “E?” ripete un po' più ad alta voce, dando un colpo alla spalla di lui, che sospira pesantemente, buttandosi sdraiato sul letto. “E?” chiede ancora, alzando la voce e spingendolo con entrambe le mani. Julia chiude gli occhi e scoppia a ridere. “Gli hai detto che lo sogni ogni notte?”  
  
Bruce sospira. Prende il cuscino e se lo mette sulla testa, cercando di rendere Julia meno rumorosa e meno fastidiosa. Non è un buon modo per farlo. Ma non importa, perché, beh, è un po' come prima. Prima di quella notte e prima di essere stato trascinato via da casa sua. È come se -non per molto, va bene? Non per molto. Ma era come se ci fosse una bolla intorno a loro, che li proteggeva da tutto quello di cui Alfred e Leslie stavano parlando in cucina. Era come se per un momento ci fossero solo Julia e Bruce. Come prima. Anche se Julia è insopportabile, ovviamente.  
  
“Gli hai detto che hai scritto sonetti in versi giambici per lui? Che hai scritto una ballata in cui lui è il cavaliere dall'armatura lucente che porta la luce là dove c'è oscurità? Bruce? Bruce? Lo hai fatto?”  
  
“Non ho mai...”  
  
“Gli hai detto che hai scritto un racconto in cui tu sei Zorro, lui è un tipo in difficoltà nella vecchia Florida e tu sei arrivato in groppa a Tornado per salvarlo tra le tue braccia e cavalcare via, verso l'orizzonte?”  
  
“Non ho mai scritto _o detto_ niente del genere!” ribatte Bruce. Sente tutto il suo corpo essere stanco. La fuga dall'Accademia gli ha tolto tutte le forze e sente l'acido lattico -lo riesce a sentire, ogni volta che muove una gamba o le braccia, ma non dice niente. Affonda il viso tra le coperte e sbuffa ancora una volta. “Non ho mai nemmeno _pensato_ a cose del genere, non ho mai... Sei tu che...”  
  
Julia alza una spalla. “Sognato sì” borbotta, sedendosi sul loro letto. Incrocia le gambe, prendendosi la caviglia con pochissima grazia. “Dai, sognato sì, ti sei sognato il detective Gordon a petto nudo.”  
  
“Non è vero.”  
  
“È vero. E ora sei anche riuscito a parlare con lui per ore intere senza balbettare e dire cose strane -come quella volta che hai detto...” Julia scoppia a ridere. Ride così tanto da cadere sdraiata sul loro letto. Ride ancora e ancora. Perde il respiro. Bruce ruota gli occhi e preme il cuscino sulla testa con un po' più di forza. Odia quando Julia da così. “Quella volta che hai detto che quel cappello gli donava. E poi -oddio. Ma ti ricordi?” Ride ancora. “Lo hai detto tipo con questa faccia, con questo tono.” Julia si schiarisce la gola e prova a non ridere, chiudendo gli occhi. “Detective, il suo cappello è incantevole” dice, con la voce un pochino più controllata e le trema il mento. “Voglio dire: grazioso.” Julia scoppia di nuovo a ridere e toglie da sopra la testa di Bruce il cuscino, senza troppa fatica.  
  
“Avrà pensato che sono così stupido” borbotta lui in risposta, con un sospiro, cerca anche di nascondere un po' di più il viso, sentendo le sue guance iniziare a prendere fuoco. E Julia sorride.   
  
“È perché sei stupido” gli aveva detto. “Sei proprio un idiota.”  
  
“Allora faremo i corsi estivi insieme” aveva risposto lui, sistemandosi le mani sotto la guancia per girarsi a guardare Julia e alzare una spalla. “Scema.”  
  
  
  
  
  
_Perché non sei voluto venire con noi?_ È una domanda che risuona insieme a _Perché non vuoi che tutti sappiano quello che proviamo?_ E sotto -Thomas che protestava in continuazione _Ma noi siamo innamorati! Siamo innamorati, vero? Siamo innamorati. i_ n entrambe le occasioni.  
  
Julia ha adorato dal primo momento in cui aveva incontrato Bruce l'idea di avere un fratello gemello. Erano piccoli. Tre, forse quattro anni. E Bruce correva per il salotto con un mantellino legato alle spalle e un cappello di altri tempi in testa. E si era fermato a guardare Alfred e Julia. Assomigliava a suo padre. Assomigliava così tanto a Thomas da fare quasi paura. E aveva chiesto come si chiamava. Si era presentato. Aveva quello sguardo che -brillava. Il suo sorriso era dolce. Era un bambino. Le cose cambiano così in fretta. Voleva giocare. Io sono Orlando, aveva detto, ridendo e alzando una spada di legno.  
  
Alfred non aveva voluto accettare la proposta di Martha e Thomas di andare a vivere alla mansione, in un primo momento perché -Martha e Thomas corrono molto. Correvano molto. Si erano innamorati dell'idea di loro tre, così velocemente, senza nemmeno volerne parlare con Alfred. E Alfred li conosceva, separatamente, non sapeva che cosa voleva dire essere un terzo di una relazione. E forse non era pronto a lasciare quel suo appartamento in periferia. Forse aveva avuto paura. Anche se solo per pochi mesi. Ha avuto paura. Di se stesso e di Martha e di Thomas e di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se avessero deciso veramente di portare avanti una relazione che... forse ci pensava su un po' troppo.  
  
Mentre posava le sue valigie e quelle di Julia in salotto e guardava l'enorme stanza in cui si trovava, si era detto che sì, forse ci aveva pensato troppo.   
  
Julia aveva tolto dalle mani la spada di Bruce e gli aveva chiesto se ci fossero donne guerriere in quella sua storia di cui parlava. Per Orlando. Certo. Nel ciclo carolingio ci sono donne. In quel momento gli era venuto in mente il personaggio di Bradamante, ma nel vedere Bruce aggrottare le sopracciglia e pensare seriamente alla domanda di Julia si era distratto, non aveva voluto rompere la loro atmosfera. Thomas diceva che Bruce riusciva a farse amicizia velocemente, ma con Julia -è stato un collegamento immediato, tra loro. Alfred non era riuscito a non sorridere un po'. Bruce si era seduto sul pavimento e aveva ammesso che non lo sapeva, ma che aveva visto una vecchia serie in cui c'erano due fratelli e un amico che salvavano persone in mezzo al deserto. Quella è stata l'ultima volta in cui hanno sentito parlare così vagamente di Zorro Bruce. Erano corsi via. Alfred era rimasto vicino alla porta e alle valigie.  
  
Era Thomas quello coraggioso, tra loro. Era Thomas che, mentre tutto sembrava impossibile, mentre Martha e Alfred erano paralizzati dal terrore, li prendeva per mano e faceva in modo che il mondo rallentasse, che niente si accavallasse, che tutto sembrasse, per una volta, giusto. E quindi era stato Thomas il primo a prendergli la mano, una volta entrato in casa. Martha gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia e aveva ripetuto le stesse parole che erano state dette a lei.  
  
Lì erano al sicuro. Erano a casa. Non sarebbe successo niente di brutto. Non a loro. Non così. Non presto.  
  
Deve essere un bene che quest'azione legale contro Alfred li abbia allontanati da quella mansione. Alfred odia ricordarsi ogni giorno che quelle erano state parole -delle bugie, ecco. Se tutto fosse andato bene, Martha e Thomas sarebbero ancora vivi. Sarebbero ancora vivi.


End file.
